Chances
by HarryHEARTHermione
Summary: FINISHED.AU.It was by chance that they met. But their choices would determine their destiny. Would he choose to remember? Or choose to forget. Would she choose to fight? Or choose to let go. How many chances do they have? How many choices do they have to make? Hhr
1. Tragedy in seconds

**Chances**

It was by chance that they had met, but their choices would determine their destiny. Would he choose to remember? Or choose to forget. Would she choose to fight? Or choose to let go. How many chances do they have? How many choices do they have to make? HHr

**A/N: My first fanfic ever. Hope you don't flame me, constructive criticism is very much welcome. I have to admit that I am not a writer, just a frustrated writer. A friend helped me in writing this so please be nice. And by the way this is AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE). Supposed to be dead people are present here. Or an alive person might be dead. Voldemort was officially dead when Harry was just one. Okay!  
**  
**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1. Tragedy in Seconds**

A tall and handsome raven-haired man was emerging through the throngs of people who were impatiently waiting for their luggage in the airport. He was excited to go home. He went to Australia for two weeks for a special mission assigned by his seniors.

He thought that his one and a half weeks of stay in Australia was the longest mission he had ever gotten into. His partner in the mission as well as his one of his best mates, Neville Longbottom, was shaking his head whenever he would notice him fidgeting with his muggle mobile phone, even if he had just finished making an overseas call to talk to her.

_"If you really miss her that much," Neville said with conviction, "why don't you just go home?"_

_He looked at his best mate for many years tentatively. He shook his head not believing a word he was suggesting; They both know that is impossible since they are not yet done with their mission. Yes, they had captured the culprits, a bunch of neo-death eaters wannabes, whom just want to cause chaos on the state they were in. Neville laughed when he saw his unbelieving expression, "It's not as if I'm driving you away. I know you wanted to see her so badly. So why force yourself to stay when I can now manage the situation here? All I have to do is some paperwork and last minute instructions from Kingsley back at the Ministry of Magic and then we're free to go home."_

_His face lit up and pulled Neville into a manly hug and immediately made two letters. One, a letter informing the Ministry in Australia about his sudden and early leave from the mission, and one letter to the Airline Customer representative to have his portkey changed into an earlier schedule. After writing the letter, he sent it through the owl in the magical hotel they were in. He made a phone call to the girl he wants to see so much._

_He smiled silently when he remembered how Neville was laughing hard when he was packing his things. "You're like a kid who's going to meet Santa", he joked. He threw a pillow at him. But what he said was true, he was excited to go back to London._

Once he spotted his bags, he grabbed it and walked towards the door. He immediately grabbed his phone from his back pocket and began to dial a familiar number. It rang twice before a sweet voice answered the phone.

"Hey I'm at the airport now," he said excitedly. "I'll be at your flat in a few minutes."

He heard a squeal of laughter and then a touch of panic in her voice, "I haven't cooked yet! I just finished cleaning the flat, I have to take a bath first. Oh and I stink."

He gave a hearty laugh with what she said. She always makes him smile. "You always smell nice." he assured her.

He heard her laughing and saying, "You're telling me that because you want me to give you a massage later. Why don't you go home first? I'm sure your father is waiting. "

He walked through the parking lot trying to remember where he left his car. He would always leave his car in the airport parking services even if he's off for a mission or vacation. He doesn't want to bother his father, who is too busy with leading the wizarding world.

"I already called him and told him that I'll be meeting you first." He answered as he spotted his parked vehicle. He stopped in his tracks and asked her, "Why is it that you don't want me to go there? Are you hiding something from me?"

Instead of feeling insulted or angry, she burst into another fits of laughter. "There's nobody here, you prat. I'll be waiting for you. I miss you!"

His heart melted in her last words. He fumbles in entering his car keys into his door. He smiled and said, "I miss you more."

"No, I miss you more," she answered putting an emphasis on the last word.

He laughed at her stubbornness and said goodbye, "Okay, I'll see you later baby. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." the voice on the end of the line sweetly answered.

He slipped into the car and could not help himself from smiling. He's going to see her, after almost two weeks of not holding her, he would be able to touch her, hug her and kiss her again. He carefully drove his car out of the parking lot and into the streets.

The traffic was moderately heavy. He assumed that there was an accident ahead; He turned on the radio and smiled when he caught the chorus of the song. They were playing the song "Angel" by Jack Johnson. It was already an old song, and he was unaware that it is still getting some airtime. He could not resist singing along even he is bit out of tune. He glanced at his phone and saw his picture with his girlfriend. They were sharing a tight hug and making faces at the same time. He smiled.

His mind was on driving and getting home fast. He wished he just apparated but he knows it's not safe to apparate in a muggle neighborhood where his girlfriend had decided to live. By being a muggleborn witch, she was brought up as a muggle by her deceased parents and decided to live a muggle way to honor them.

Thinking deeply on what will happen later, he hadn't noticed a big truck a few blocks behind. The vehicle was swerving as if the driver has lost control.

The driver had indeed lost control. He honked his horn, trying to warn the cars ahead of him.

He heard the horn and looked at the rear mirror. He is a careful driver and very proud of having no accident nor violation record since he started driving. He started to go right, but a Volkswagen car was temporarily parked on the side of the road. He tried to honk his horn trying to get the attention of the driver who must be waiting for the companion walking toward the miniature car.

One. The truck at the back was getting near.

Two. His car was not going anywhere.

Three. The truck was getting nearer. The Volkswagen driver got off his car and tried to help his companion in bringing in some heavy stuff.

Four. He started to maneuver to the right.

Five. WHAM!

The truck hit the back of his car and he was thrown forward. The airbag did not work and his head hit the windshield. He heard screams, he was pretty sure it was not his. He was seeing black and white. He tried to focus but failed. Then he saw a blurry vision of a man looking at him through the broken glass, asking if he was okay. He could only murmur incoherent words, he felt something warm gushing on his head, he lifted his hand and touched it. It was red. And that was the last thing he saw.

* * *

She was pacing around the flat. Something's not right. It's an hour after he called and he is still not here. Traffic was not heavy, and if he had decided to drop by at his father's house first, he would have definitely called.

Something's not right and she could not put her finger on it. She went back to the table and reset it. She could not remember how many times she moved the fork and spoon. Then she heard her mobile phone ringing. She quickly answered it thinking it was him, but a different voice was at the other end of the line.

"Hello is this Hermione Granger?" asked the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes," she squeaked. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Do you know a man named Harry Potter?" He asked.

Hermione held on the nearest chair for support. She doesn't like where the questions are leading. "Yes, I do," she found the courage to voice out.

"We saw two numbers listed in his wallet for numbers to call, yours and Mr. James Potter."

"That's Harry's father," Hermione explained.

"We cannot contact Mr. James Potter's number," explained the unfamiliar voice. "We have bad news Ms. Granger," he continued. "Mr. Harry Potter, was in a car accident. He is currently here in St. Mary's Hospital."

The man was telling her how the accident happened. But she cannot comprehend anything he's saying. All she remembered was telling the man she would be there immediately and that she would call Harry's father.

When she ended the call, that's when it hit her. Harry in an accident, wounded and in a hospital. She slumped into the nearest chair and her phone as if it was a lifesaver. Hermione started to wish that there would be another phone call, telling her that there was a mistake. It was not Harry who was in the accident. It's not Harry who's in danger or unconscious in a hospital bed. But no call came; her phone did not ring again. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked herself and cried.

**A/N2: I know. Cliché right with the seconds' thingy ma jiggy. Can't help it. It's so crucial to the story. Haha. Please rate and review. Thanks! **

**[_Edited 6/8/12: Proof read by Alexus (Congress)! Thank you! :3]_**


	2. Grief

**Chapter II. Grief**

**A/N: If you're wondering where Lily went. This chapter will give you some answers. Happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer. I'm not JKR so therefore I don't own Harry Potter. **

How Hermione managed to reach the hospital was a mystery for her. She was numb all throughout her when she floo-called Mr. James Potter on his office at home. He was in the middle of signing up his take home documents when she informed him about his son's accident. He immediately went to the muggle hospital to transfer his son to St. Mungo's before the muggle doctors can touch his son's body. When the floo call ended, she informed her and Harry's friends about Harry's current condition. Noticing how upset she was, they offered comforting words to calm her, but she tried to control her emotions for the sake of their friends. She had told them that she was alright, but in reality, her insides were still a riot of emotions.

Mr. Potter was already at the hospital when she arrived. They hugged tightly and tried to hang onto each other for support. Mr. Potter looked as if he had been crying. Who wouldn't have? Harry was the only one living relative of Mr. James Potter. His wife, Lily Potter, died protecting their son from Voldemort's attack on the night of Halloween. James and Harry survived that night. James protected by his purity of blood and was simply knocked aside by Voldemort while Harry was saved by his mother's love. James never married after and dedicated his life in taking care and protecting Harry and the wizarding world from evil.

And the fact that they were still standing in the emergency lobby, with wounded and frail bodies passing them by didn't help at all. They kept on wishing that somehow, Harry would not look as devastated as the other patients.

Hermione was sitting on the lobby chairs, waiting for the healer who was in charge of Harry's care. She was stricken that she didn't notice the arrival of their friends. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up and saw her friends Luna and Hannah. One of Harry's best mates, Ron was behind them.

She opened her mouth to try to explain what happened, but no voice came out. She choked and tears started to fell. Luna and Hannah hugged their friend dearly, while Ron looked on. "My Harry, my Harry_._" she kept on saying each word breaking her heart more.

They heard footsteps and saw Harry's father with the attending healer.

The healer started to explain the condition, "Harry suffered from a severe brain trauma in the head. He was thrown forward and hit the windshield very hard. There's an internal hemorrhage or bleeding in the head, but we were able to attend to that. We already sent him to the recovery room where he will be monitored for a while. Once his vital signs are stable, he could be moved to his room."

Hermione found her voice and asked, "Is he going to be alright?'

The healer smiled and offered her assurance. "Currently, he is doing fine. But I suggest that several tests be administered just to make sure that there are no serious brain problems."

Hermione squeezed Luna's hand on the last word that the doctor said. _Brain problems_, so it's not over yet. Mr. Potter saw Hermione's worried face and held her hand.

"He's going to be okay," Mr. Potter assured her. "He is strong and he got us to take care of him."

Hermione nodded and thanked Mr. Potter. _He is right_, Hermione thought. _I'll be there for Harry, no matter what it takes_. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger. _No matter what it takes_.

* * *

When Harry was taken into his room, he was still asleep. The healer said that it would take a while before he wakes up. Hermione looked closely at Harry's body; He had a bandage at his head. His face and arms were covered with bruises which were currently healing.

Hermione asked for a leave from work so she would be able to devote her time in taking care of Harry. Mr. Potter is more than happy to have her around to take care of his son, he knows how much Hermione loves his son.

It was late evening when Harry started mumbled in his sleep. Hermione squeezed his hand, whispering into his ear, saying that everything's okay and she's there. Early the next day, he woke up and asked for a glass of water. Hermione let him sip from a straw and then he went back to sleep. That moment pacified Hermione's emotions, at least he's awake. Even if he keeps on drifting back to sleep, they know he's going to wake up any time soon.

It was Saturday and Luna, Hannah, Ron and Neville were there in the hospital. Neville arrived the next day as soon as he got the news about Harry's accident.

"When is he going to wake up? This is the third day," Ron said looking frustrated.

Neville tried to explain, "He was already awake a few times."

"I know, but he just keep on asking for water and going back to sleep," Ron replied stubbornly.

"The healer said the potion could wear off today," Hermione answered calmly.

And as if the gods were listening, Harry shifted and opened his eyes. Luna and Hannah excitedly called Mr. Potter who was having a conversation with the stationed healers outside. He rushed inside and saw a smiling Harry.

"Hi," Harry smiled towards his father. But he kept his eyes averted from the woman sitting beside her.

Mr. Potter smiled and sat on the foot of his son's bed. Harry glanced towards Ron and Neville, his best mates for many years and did a little wave. They walked towards him and clasped his hand.

"Welcome back, Harry," Neville said.

"Bloody hell Harry," Ron exclaimed. "You have no idea how bad you look,"

Harry gave a weak smile and looked at the girl beside him. She was teary-eyed and smiling at him. Harry's forehead creased and took a look at the two girls who were sitting beside the one who's sitting beside him.

Harry glanced at his father who was obviously wanting for Harry to react. But the only thing he would say to the girl was, "Do I know you?"

* * *

_Do I know you?_, Hermione was biting her bottom lip as she kept pacing outside the room. Luna and Hannah left already. But they kept assuring her before they left.

"He's just in shock," assured Hannah. "He'll remember you. It's impossible to forget his own fiancée."

Luna nodded and tried to stop her friend from crying. "Hermione you are a strong woman. You can get through this. This is just a temporary thing."

"I wish what they said was true." Whispered Hermione. Mr. Potter and the healer was still inside with Harry. They called the healer immediately after realizing that Harry doesn't remembered much after the accident. He can't even remember where he came from that day.

Hermione overheard the series of question the healer was asking Harry, about his address, his work, his parents' name. She sat down on the chairs outside the room and twirls her hair with her fingers. She does that when she's nervous. She heard the door opening and closing. Mr. Potter and the healer went out of the room to talk to her.

"Well, I think he's suffering from what the muggles called retrograde amnesia. In this case, the person would have problems remembering things that happened before the accident," explained the doctor.

"When would he recover his memory?" asked Hermione.

"We cannot say. There are cases when the patient gets to recover very quickly, but there are also cases when it would take years before a patient recovers."

"Years?" exclaimed Hermione. "But he remembered his father and his friends. Why can't he remember me?"

The healer tried to explain gently, "A patient does not have to forget everything when he has amnesia. In Harry's case, it seems that he was unable to recall things that happened a few years back. I think that his friends were with him ever since at Hogwarts or before that, so that is why he remembered them."

"To help him regain his memory, his family and friends need to be with him. This could be very frustrating for the patient so he needs all the support he can get." continued the healer.

"Harry needs to undergo several tests, I'm signing him up for special spells which was equivalent to the muggles CT and MRI scan. I need to know if there is any damage caused in his brain to fully diagnose this as amnesia. But other than that, physically he is recovering just fine." He started giving Mr. Potter and assistant healer the instructions for the rest.

Hermione looked inside the room and saw Harry talking to his friends. He was smiling at Ron's antics. Ron never failed to make him laugh_. _"I make him laugh too.", Hermione whispered to herself.

Harry glanced at the open door and he saw her looking at him. Hermione flashed her warm smile and waved. He just looked at her, looked at her as if he didn't even know her. He took his gaze back at his friends.

Hermione's hand fell to her side and she closed her eyes.

_How painful could it be that the same person you're waiting and praying for, would be completely ignorant of your existence? Dismiss you casually as if you never shared the same soul?_

Hermione glanced at the engagement ring she wore on her finger. She would help Harry to remember. _I would love him and be with him, no matter what._

**A/N2: That was fast. But don't expect on me too much. I'm just overwhelmed with my first two reviews. The only two I got on the first day of posting this story. Hehe. Please review!**

******[_Edited 6/10/12: Proofread by Alexus (Congress)! Thank you! :3]_**


	3. Coming Home

**Chapter 3. Coming Home**

**Disclaimer. I wish I owned Harry Potter. Wishful thinking. *Sigh***

Nine Years ago…

A seventeen year old good looking boy was seen walking lazily out of the airport. The only flaw on his handsome features would be his crossed eyebrows, expressing his displeasure. His disposition was obviously concerned, could it be the fact that it was colder here compared to the weather from where he had his vacation? Or perhaps he is trying to remember his frustrating conversation with his father before he hopped on the portkey back to London.

"_I don't want to go there. I don't know anybody there, aside from you." He argued._

"_Then it is the perfect time to meet the staff." his father reasoned out._

"_Do I have to dad? Besides I'm in the middle of my vacation," He tried to insert his first solo vacation which was his reward for being the top of his batch as well as having all O's on his N.E.W.T. as an issue in an attempt to sway his father's decision._

"_Harry, I told you," his father answered quickly. "you are much needed here. Besides, the auror training will start in a few days." His father reiterated the last part because he knew Harry would also insist his interest of continuing his magical education in a Wizards Academy in Salem._

Harry's mood did not improve. In fact it was getting worse. His father was voted as the new Minister of Magic in London. Before, he was the head of the Department of Magical Enforcement. His father thought that this was a wonderful opportunity for Harry to become a fully pledge Auror, as they both dreamt, without facing the issue of being his father's favorite_. _"But why do I have to come home sooner? I'm enjoying my vacation. I like not being recognized." Harry muttered angrily at himself.

He crashed down on the lobby chairs trying to pass time; his father would be picking him up. He still hadn't taken his apparition test because he and his best mates, Ron and Neville, had an agreement of taking it all together. Looking around the place he noticed that a lot of girls were glancing towards his direction and trying to catch his eye. He had overheard two girls whispering to each other trying to figure out whether they would approach him or not. He smirked and shook his head. Back where he went for vacation he was just a normal guy, here he's a wizard celebrity. He stood up when he saw a familiar black car stopping in front of the glass doors.

He was welcomed in a big hug by his father. Harry smiled, the only good thing coming home would be being close to his father again. They have a very close bond. _Well, at least I have something to look forward to_, Harry assured himself.

* * *

On the other side of the airport, the one for muggle flights, a petite, brunette girl was anxiously pulling her luggage. It was not only her soft facial features, button nose and bushy hair, making her stand out, but the fact that she stood still in the middle of the lobby, uncertain where to go.

It was Hermione's first time in London, alone. Her aunt was supposed to pick her up. She clutched on her bag tightly and kept glancing on the phone she was holding. She still thought that this was a blessing to still have living relatives to take care of her. Her parents, Dan and Emma Granger, had died in unfortunate car accident on the way home from a dentist seminar held just two miles from their home. But before that incident happened, she had recalled receiving the entrance examination results from a prestigious university in London along with her acceptance in the University scholarship program.

At first she was hesitant in continuing her education in London. The fact that she was an of-aged muggleborn witch who graduated in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic with flying colors didn't help. She has dozens of offers of magical jobs at the different establishments and institutions such as Gringotts, St. Mungo's and Ministry of Magic in France, but her parents insisted on having an appropriate 'muggle' education since her ancestors were all professionals.

_I miss them already_, Hermione sighed. Since their deaths, Hermione was determined to make her parents proud.

Hermione saw a familiar figure near the guard, who was waving her hands crazily and calling out Hermione's name. It was her Aunt Ann. Hermione walked towards her and whispered to herself, 'Anything for my parents."

* * *

Harry was sleepily watching the buildings as their car passed by them. He was wondering how long this trip will go. His father broke the silence.

"How was your vacation?" asked his father.

"It's nice," Harry answered. "I miss the beach already." James sensed his son's boredom.

"Well, your friends miss you already!" his father said eagerly. "Ron and Neville were always visiting and I'm very glad to have you back because the house looks very empty."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I missed them too."

Mr. Potter looked at Harry and shook his head. His son just acts so unaffected sometimes, that he, James, would ask if his son a robot. He maneuvered his car into the village. Harry looked around the place. _Well nothing's changed_, he said to himself_. Oh well_.

Mr. Potter stopped in front of a big white house with a modern wood gate in front. James smiled at the place. Even though he was gone for a short time, he missed the place. His dad was honking the horn trying to get the attention of their house elves Patty and Smiley. Patty was already Harry's father elf when he was still studying at Hogwarts, and Smiley was Patty's daughter. His mother, Lily, named her Smiley after her parents were married.

Harry went out of the car and tried to look around. He was stretching his arms and legs when he saw another car pulling up in the house few blocks away from them. An older woman went out of the car first, pulling out several bags.

A pretty young girl got off the car. She was nervously holding on to her bag. The middle-aged lady must have said something funny because the girl was throwing her heads backwards in laughter.

Even in that distance, Harry could her laughter and there was something in it that captured him. He noticed how her smile lightened up her facial features. What he didn't notice that he was also smiling and that his father kept on calling him to go inside the house.

He was brought back to reality when his father called him again, this time louder. Imagine what a few seconds of her laughter did to him. What would a full minute do? An hour? He shook his head and walked towards the big house. Harry glanced towards the girl's direction, but they were already inside.

**A/N: Hope you don't mind flashbacks. Please review. Thanks. :)**

**[Edited: 6/18/12 Proofread by Alexus (Congress)! Thank you! **


	4. Still Home

**Chapter 4. Still Home**

**Disclaimer. Harry and Hermione belong to each other. (I can't help but to use that disclaimer grabbed from some HHR ffs.)**

The present…

Harry was in the cab on his way home. After almost a week in St. Mungo's, the healer finally allowed him to go home, under strict instructions that he must not participate in physical activities even a normal wizard do like flooing or apparating. His father was supposed to take him home, but unfortunately, he has an emergency meeting with the department heads and has to attend.

Harry glanced at the girl sitting beside him. Her name is Hermione, she told him. She was supposed to be her fiancé, well that was what she and the others told him. But no matter how much he tried to remember her, he couldn't. _How can you possibly forget somebody you're in love with_, Harry asked himself. Well, that could happen scientifically, just like what happened to him.

_Darn this amnesia_, Harry thought angrily. The whole week was a complete torture to him. Workmates from the auror office where he was working visited him. But not everybody is a familiar face. He was clenching his fist tightly because of the frustration and Hermione noticed it.

She touched his fist and asked, "Is there something wrong" worry etched on her face.

Harry drew his hand away from hers and shook his head. He looked outside the window again and refusing to talk to her.

Hermione sighed. The week has been difficult for her. She was very patient with Harry trying to feed him information every day, like their anniversary, how they celebrated the last one, their last movie date at home and their last conversation. But Harry remains hesitant. She feels that he does not trust her. She has been fighting the tears the entire week. It was difficult for her. But she knew that it was far more difficult for him. She must hold her patience a little bit longer.

The cab stopped in front of the white big house. Hermione assisted Harry in getting off the cab, while the house elves disguise as humans carried his bags inside the house. Harry shook Hermione's hand from his arm and said softly, "I can manage. I know my way around the house."

Hermione smiled and let Harry walked towards the gate. At least, with him at home, the memories can come back soon. She saw Harry walk towards the gate and touch the metal rails.

"What's the matter," Hermione asked.

"This gate used to be made of wood." Harry closed his eyes and continued, "But the last snow blizzard caused some damage and Dad has to change it. Right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, it just happened a couple of months ago." She tried to contain her excitement, he just remembered something from recent events. She saw Harry close his eyes, as if trying to recall something.

After minutes of concentrating, Harry opened his eyes again and whispered angrily, "I can't remember anything else."

Hermione touched his arm and assured him, "The healer said it would take time. Don't push yourself too much." Harry showed no emotions or any sign of appreciating Hermione's kind words. He just walked inside the house.

* * *

Hermione was inside the flat she shared with Luna and Hannah. The three of them met in a party at the muggle bar. One of her dorm mates during college invited her. She was very hesitant at first but at the end she just agreed in order for her dorm mate to stop bugging her. The party was in full swing, Hermione was not enjoying every single second of stay when she noticed the two of them on the corner having a muffled conversation. She cannot help but to eavesdrop when she heard the word wizard and auror in the said conversation. She approached and asked both of them if they are magical like her. And from that day on, the three of them hitch off and became friends ever since.

She went directly to her bedroom. She left Harry's home a few minutes ago and she is not feeling well.

After settling the house and making Harry comfortable. He casually dismissed her, telling her that she could go home. Hermione tried to argue saying that she could stay until his father arrives. But Harry was insistent, telling her that she should rest and he also want to rest.

Hermione could not do anything. One thing that amnesia didn't change is Harry's stubbornness and being insistent. She left his home with the promise of returning the next day.

It was very tiring and stressful, her one week work leave has ended and she has to balance her work and taking care of her fiancé who cannot remember her. A cup of tea was placed in front of her by Neville. She smiled and thanked Harry's friend.

Hermione was not the only one who became happy when Harry and she got together. Her friend Hannah met Neville, and they were going steady for almost a year. They went to the same school at Hogwarts but they were sorted to different houses and didn't have the chance to talk due to the different schedule. Neville was a Gryffindor same as Harry and Ron while Hannah was sorted to Hufflepuff. Luna on the other hand was a year younger and was sorted to Ravenclaw. Tonight, Neville visited to check on the girls and listen to Hermione's problems.

"How is he?" Neville asked. Hannah sat beside him and listened.

"He's fine," Hermione said after taking a sip. "He remembered something that there used to be a front wooden gate at his house."

Neville chuckled. Hannah slapped his hand and threw him a look, "It's not something to laugh about."

Neville looked apologetically at Hermione but Hermione just shrugged it off. "It's okay. I'm looking at the positive side, he remembered something which happened more than two months ago. It won't be long before he remembers about us, right?"

Hannah sat beside her friend and assured her, "Of course, we know how much that prat loves you. After all, you've been through, he's bound to remember something."

"I think I've read or watched something about this," Neville suggested. "To help a person remember something, the family or the wife would usually bring him to places that are significant to him or bring items which he could relate to something."

Hermione listened to Neville carefully. "So you think I should bring him to our memorable places so he could remember us?"

"Why not," Neville answered. "At least, give it a try."

Hermione pondered on Neville's suggestion. There is nothing to lose. With Harry's memory gone, could there be anything worse than that?

**A/N. Well, do you think I'm updating too fast? I can slow it down. Anyway, I'm really torn between using Ginny and Cho using as the third party to Harry and Hermione's relationship. What can you say? Ginny or Cho? Please review. :)**


	5. Longing

**Chapter 5. Longing**

**Disclaimer. Harry and Hermione really belong with each other. I saw this one fanart saying _"I'll go with you." _-****Hermione Granger to Harry Potter,DH The Final Battle** ( It means _**she chose death with Harry** over a life with Ron_.) It's my instant favorite line of Hermione.  


It was the middle of the day and Harry was still lying in bed and bored. His father just left the house for work. His phone beeped, somebody texted him. He grabbed the mobile phone and saw a text message from Hermione.

"I'm on my way. Will cook lunch for you. See you!"

Harry threw the phone and slipped out of the bed. He has to make himself decent since his "fiancé" visiting. He was looking for a change of clothes when he saw a stack of photo albums in his cabinet. He took one and started to look at the pictures. There are some moving pictures of him when he was a baby together with dad and mum. He grabbed another photo album and saw his dorm mates at Hogwarts. He grabbed another album and saw pictures of him with Ron and Neville. He was laughing so hard at Ron's pictures, he did not hear Hermione coming in.

"Hi," greeted Hermione. "Having fun?"

Harry was smiling at Hermione, "Yeah, Ron's a crazy guy. Why does he have to wear his boxers over his pants?"

For a moment, Hermione felt she was talking to the old Harry. The one who remembered. He was smiling at her and gesturing her to take a closer look at the pictures with him. Hermione felt as if there was no accident that erased her from the guy he loved most.

Hermione was carefully watching Harry, when she noticed that he was no longer laughing. He was looking intently at a group photo and he gently touched it.

"I remember her," Harry thought aloud. "That's Ginny."

Hermione felt she was plunged into a drum of cold water upon hearing that name. _Ginny_, Hermione thought as she looked at the redhead beauty who was smiling at the photo along with Harry and Ron.

"I know her," Harry said intensely.

He was not talking to Hermione but rather to himself. He closed his eyes and he remembered Ginny's smile, both of them going to the lake at Hogwarts, going to Hogsmead. Images flashed in his mind, he saw both of them in a fancy restaurant talking about their future. He saw his own hand holding a ring and Ginny exclaiming in delight.

"We were engaged. Ginny and I were engaged," Harry said in disbelief. "How could you say that I'm engaged to you, when it was me and Ginny who was supposed to get married?"

Hermione opened her mouth. _He remembered her_, Hermione thought in panic. She was unable to answer and she felt her heart broke into a million pieces. Harry got unto his feet and threw the photo album on the bed. He was pacing around the room angrily.

"You lied," Harry accused Hermione.

Hermione bravely stood up and faced Harry. "No, I didn't."

Harry looked at her and saw that she was on the verge of tears but courageously fighting them.

Hermione continued, "Yes, it's true, you were going to get married. But you didn't. You called the wedding off."

Harry's mouth opened in disbelief. "How could I possibly do that to her?" Harry exclaimed. "She's a great girl. I lo-," Harry did not finish what he has to say and instead looked at Hermione.

Hermione doesn't know where to begin. It was difficult to explain. But what hurt her was Harry telling how great Ginny is.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after eating." Hermione said and turned around. She went downstairs in the kitchen and started to cook. She needs time to get things together. She needs time to fix herself.

Harry was still restless even after Hermione left the room_. I need to talk to her_, Harry thought_. I need to hear what she has to say_. Harry grabbed a parchment and quill and began to write.

_Ginny,_

_I need to talk to you. I need to see you. Can we meet? Please say yes. I'm confused right now and I know you could help me._

_Harry_

"Hedwig," called Harry. The snowy owl hopped off from her perch and glide to Harry's desk. "Can you take this to Ginny? I need to see her so wait for her reply." asked Harry as he tied the letter to Hedwig. Hedwig replied with soft hoot and flew off.

Harry sat down the bed. He didn't notice the girl who was listening the entire time outside his room.

Hermione saw and heard everything. _They are planning to meet_, Hermione whispered to herself. She touched her chest and closed her eyes. She was about to check on Harry and remind him of his potion when she overheard Harry calling Hedwig to sent a message to Harry's ex-fiancée. She could not take her feet off the place. She wanted to run away and go to him at the same time. Instead, she was glued on her spot.

She went silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. Numb and hurt. Hermione cooked medium rare roast beef, Harry's favourite, with the hope of helping Harry remember numerous times she cooked the dish for him. She stir the batter for the Yorkshire pudding and thought that it was the flour from the batter which making her eyes misty. _Silly_, Hermione said to herself. _You're crying_.

The house elf Smiley popped inside the kitchen and asked if she would call Harry for lunch. Hermione wiped her tears and nodded.

"Tell him, we're having lunch in a while," Hermione said quietly. The elf looked concerned but didn't ask anymore and disappeared with a silent pop. _Everything will be alright, he's just confused_. Hermione comforted herself.

She was setting the table when Harry finally arrived the dining room. Hermione could not help notice his smile when he saw the dish. _See_, Hermione thought_. Look how happy he is, maybe he'll remember_.

Harry sat down on the table and started eating. He smiled at Hermione. "Thank you for cooking this."

"It's your favourite," Hermione answered. She noticed the intense look on Harry's face while eating. "It doesn't taste good?"

"No, it's a bit salty," Harry said casually. "But it's good. I remember when Ginny and I ate once in a fine restaurant, the roast beef there was really nice."

Hermione looked at Harry. He was wolfing down his food, he did not notice the last statement he said. He referred to Ginny. Hermione looked down on her plate. _He remembered her, not me_, Hermione thought sadly. She wanted to ask Harry_, why her? Do you still love her, all this time you said you love me? Was it still her? I thought he would remember me. I guess Neville was wrong._

Harry saw Hermione looking sad, "No it's okay. It tastes just fine. What did you used anyway? Salt or another sauce? Oh, never mind."

_My tears_, Hermione wanted to answer back.

**A/N: After debating with myself for a few days. I chose Ginny. I don't know why but she really leaves a bad impression to me in JKR's canon. Please review. Its my motivation! :D**


	6. When Time Flies

**Chapter 6. When Time Flies**

**Disclaimer. I don't own him. I will never own him but I own Daniel Jacob Radcliffe in my dreams. :3**

Nine years ago...

Eighteen years old Hermione was walking along the sidewalks of the post village where she and her aunt are living. She was here for less than a month, but has no friends_. It looks like there's nobody with the same age as me_, thought Hermione. Or maybe, it was because she rarely goes out. After school, she would help with the chores and when she's done she will pour over her books.

The only time she goes out of the house is when she would do grocery shopping, just like now. She does not feel bad about not going more often, she's very happy just to stay at home and read. She has few friends in the university and thinks that the time she spent with these friends at the campus are enough for socialization.

Hermione just loves walking in the morning. She was taking in all the crisp air, she didn't notice that the bag with vegetables were starting to rip. She gasped when a tomato hit her feet and saw the other vegetables rolling on the street. She quickly placed the other plastics containing other grocery items and began to go after the pieces of vegetables rolling in the road.

She jumped when a pair of hands started to help her. Hermione was stunned to see a handsome young man who was picking up the onions. She does not know or remember if he ever met him, but she's sure he was drop dead gorgeous. She snapped out her trance when the good looking human being_, I think he is a Greek God_, Hermione thought, asked her a question.

"Is there anything else missing?' the guy simply asked.

Hermione looked at the vegetables sitting on the pavement and shook her head. _Snap out of it Hermione, it's not the first time you saw a good looking man. You've seen handsome quidditch star players before_, Hermione thought about and could not help but smile.

Harry was about to walk away, after helping the pretty girl when he saw her smile. _I bet that smile could send rockets to space_, he thought. He has seen the girl before, the day he arrived from vacation less than a month ago. He has seen her again when she's walking home on one evening. It was already dark and he saw this figure that was slowly walking down the streets. _This girl is crazy, she could've been robbed or something_, Harry thought.

"I'm Harry," Harry extended his hand and introduce himself.

Hermione looked at his hand and shook it. She felt as if sparks was running through his fingers. If Harry felt it, he didn't show anything.

"Hermione," she said and quickly pulled her hand away.

Harry brushed his hand on his long messy hair, missing an inch of his hair that hid his scar, he felt burned. The simple handshake felt so hot it could melt an iceberg. "That's a nice name," Harry said. "Shakespeare is one of my favorite poets." Harry wants to hit himself. _Is that the best thing you could say_, Harry whispered to himself angrily.

Hermione glanced and smiled at Harry. _Darn, it's that frigging smile again_, Harry thought.

Hermione was trying not to look at Harry. But she could feel the warmth of his stare at her back. She was trembling when trying to fit the vegetables into another plastic bag. She sat down the pavement, because she feels her knees would be buckling any minute.

Harry decided to sit down too, and help her. They were busy trying to figure out how to fit everything inside the plastic bags when Harry raised his hands as if he's surrendering.

"It won't fit," Harry said. "I'll help you carry them home."

"Thanks," Hermione answered. "I can manage. Why don't you just go and jog."

Harry grinned, "Nah, the sun's getting too hot anyway. Do you jog?"

Hermione was captivated with Harry's lopsided grin that it took a lot of effort to draw her gaze away from his face. "No, I just walk. I love walking during mornings."

"I think you also love walking at night," Harry volunteered. Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Well, I saw you walking at night. I just live a few blocks away from you. Once and it was almost eleven o'clock in the evening and you're walking alone. That's dangerous."

Hermione looked at the green eyed stranger who was giving her advice and could not help laughing. Harry looked at the girl beside him who was laughing hard. He did not say anything funny, but she was laughing her lungs out. And fortunately, he found it was music to his ears. He could not help himself but laugh aloud, too.

"You have no idea how weird it is to be listening about the dangers in the streets when I'm actually talking to a total stranger," explained Hermione while wiping her eyes.

"That's really ironic," Harry shook his head. "But I'm not a stranger, you know my name and I know yours. That's my house," he pointed. "And that's yours."

Hermione looked at both houses, they were actually close to each other. But Hermione needs to come clean, she never denied her muggle family background and her status in life except her magical side that must be kept in total secrecy to non-magical people. "Yes, I came from France and just moved here with my Aunt's since my parents-," Her voice faltered at the last word.

Harry looked at Hermione, waiting for her to finish what she has to say. After a full minute of silence she continued with her voice a little hoarse and tears flowing on her cheeks. "Since my parents died."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. He wanted to beat himself for making the girl beside him cry. He gently put his arms around his shoulder and pulled her close to him slowly. He closed his eyes and also thought about his mother's death. He realized that he hasn't got the chance to mourn her because he was just a baby when she died protecting him. His dad was devastated but he never blamed Harry for his wife's death. James blamed Voldemort. Harry blamed Voldemort for killing their chance to live a happy and complete family.

A few minutes passed, Hermione began to pull out of his comforting hug. "I'm sorry, I wet your shirt," She apologized. Wiping her tears away from her face, she looked up at Harry and saw the pain flashed in his eyes and it was gone.

"It's alright," he replied. "Are you now okay?" He looked deeply concerned for her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just the first time I opened up my parents' death to people," Hermione said. She told him about her parents, her life there in France, she told him everything omitting her being a witch. She doesn't want to scare him and break her new found friendship with him. He carefully listened and gives comments and such to her life story. They did not notice that the pavement was getting hotter, the sun starting to crawl in the middle of the sky, and that car passing them by frequently.

They sat there in the sidewalk talking as if they have known each other for the longest time. They felt the same way, they did not notice how often Harry would say that "I feel that I've known you before." They also don't notice how Hermione would hit Harry's arm whenever she finds something he said, was funny. They did not notice, because it felt like they have been doing these conversations before.

Hermione heard a ringing sound and felt her pocket vibrated. She quickly pulled her mobile phone and answered her Aunt's call.

"Where are you," Her Aunt asked nervously. "You've been gone for almost three hours."

Hermione was surprised, and assured her that she just met a friend in the village. After ending the call, she immediately stood up and looked at Harry.

"That was my aunt," Hermione explained, grabbing her packages quickly. "I have to go home. We've been sitting here talking for two hours already."

Harry was surprised and looked at his watch. _Damn_, he swore silently. He was supposed to go to the Longbottom Manor to visit Neville, but he completely forgot. "I didn't notice the time." Harry said apologetically.

"No its, okay," Hermione smiled at him. "It was really great talking to you," Hermione offered her hand.

Harry shook it, and Hermione quickly let his hand go. She started to walk away quickly. But before she ran, she turned to him and waved. Harry smiled and started to walk toward his house.

* * *

The present…

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the sidewalk, where they talked nine years ago. Harry was looking at the pavement and asked, "Is that how became close?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. We didn't talk again after that. We just met a couple of times, but you have friends with you and I have school works and my Aunt with me. So all we do is just wave at each other."

Harry was looking at Hermione, "You must be joking." Harry said. "We never saw each other again?"

Hermione smiled. "My Aunt's family decided to move into another house after my Uncle got promoted from his work. So there was never a second time after that."

"But how," Harry asked.

"That's for another story," Hermione shared.

Harry was about to ask for the other story when Hedwig flew directly to Harry's shoulder. Hedwig then flew to the house after Harry got the letter and opened it.

_Harry,_

_I'm free Monday afternoon. Meet me at our favorite restaurant at 4 pm._

_Ginny_

He folded the letter and slid it to his pocket.

"Was it Ginny, "Hermione asked.

"Yes." _There's no point in lying to her, _Harry thought. "We'll be meeting on Monday afternoon."

Harry felt guilty when he saw the pain in Hermione's eyes. "Please, you have to understand that I don't remember you. But I remember her."

Hermione held Harry's hand and looked away. "I know. Perhaps she could help you remember your past." She squeezed Harry's hand before standing up. "I'm going home now, you also need to get inside the house and rest."

Harry watched the slim figure away and disappeared. Why does it feel that he has let something very important slip between his fingers?

**A/N: Another flashback. Don't you just love them? Sorry about breaking poor Hermione's heart again. :( Blame the one who invented the word amnesia. Please review! :)**


	7. Sacrifices

**Chapter 7. Sacrifices**

**Disclaimer. Gaah. I don't own anything. The sole purpose of this is for the entertainment of yours truly and my co-HHR shippers. Love you guys! :D**

It was a stifling afternoon when Harry appeared from a secluded alley way and slowly walked towards the restaurant where he and Ginny are supposed to meet. _Will she come_, Harry wondered. When he got into the restaurant, he saw a familiar silhouette sitting near the window. He walked nervously towards the girl and saw that it was indeed Ginny.

Harry sat in front of Ginny and smiled at her. _She's the girl that I know_, said Harry to himself.

Ginny smiled and asked, "How are you?"

Harry chuckled and showed the small scar on his eyebrow. "I guess I'm fine."

"Let's eat first before we talk," Ginny suggested and started to look at the menu.

_She hasn't changed a bit_, Harry thought. _Well, based on what I can remember_. Once the order arrived, they started to eat but nobody started to talk yet. Finally, Harry decided to break the silence.

"I have a retrograde amnesia," Harry started. "There are things that I don't remember. But there are things and people, like you, that I could remember."

Ginny stopped eating and looked at Harry. "Is this the reason why you wanted to talk to me? You want to know about the things that you can't remember?"

"Yes and no," Harry answered. "There are things I hope you could explain. Like, why did I break the engagement off. I don't remember why I called the wedding off. And I really want to see you."

Ginny was surprised with what Harry said. "You mean you have no idea what happened with the wedding?"

Harry shook his head. Ginny gave a nervous laugh, "Well, don't talk to me about it. Talk to your girlfriend. She knows."

Harry went quiet and looked outside the window. "But I don't know her. I know you."

Ginny was caught off guard. She promised herself she would be on guard and would not let her defenses down. _But he said he remembered me, not her. But me_, Ginny thought.

"Ginny, you have to help me," pleaded Harry. "My memory is telling me that it is you I'm supposed to be with. Not Hermione."

Ginny placed her fork down and looked at Harry. "You're just confused. Why don't you talk to Hermione and get it over with."

Harry placed his hand firmly on the table. "I need you," Harry said and held Ginny's hand.

* * *

Hermione was restlessly pacing in her cubicle. Harry and Ginny are probably tucked in a quiet restaurant and talking. What are they talking about is what makes her nerves unsettled. Hermione trusts Harry, with all her life. But the current Harry is making her worried. She tried calling him, but all he got was a voicemail. He probably turned his phone off or left it at home.

After work, she immediately walked into a dark alley to quickly apparate into Harry's house but before she could do such thing, she decided against it. _Harry would not like it,_ Hermione thought. He would think that I don't respect his privacy, so she apparated directly into her flat instead.

Luna and Hannah were already home when she arrived. They immediately sensed that there is something wrong with Hermione.

"Is there something wrong," asked Luna with her dreamy voice.

Hermione flopped on the chair and looked at her phone. She told her friend about Harry and Ginny's date.

Hannah shook her head in disbelief, "So what are your plans?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. The last time I tried to help him remember, remember the medium rare roast beef? He thought of Ginny."

Luna and Hannah looked at Hermione. "Are you just letting things go their way?"

"What if they get back together?" Luna asked.

Hermione looked at her friend and she stood up. "I have to do something." Hermione said to herself.

She took the phone receiver and dialed Harry's home. She was not expecting him to be there and she was completely surprised when he heard him answered the phone.

"Hi," greeted Hermione. She heard Harry sighed, it is as if he is waiting for another caller, not me.

"How was your afternoon meeting with Ginny went," asked Hermione.

Harry took a while to answer. He does not feel like talking. "It was alright. We did a little bit of catching up."

"Are you planning to meet again?" asked Hermione.

"You know what, Hermione," Harry started. "Let's just keep our options open. With this memory happening. I cannot commit to anything right now."

Hermione was speechless. _Is he trying to end what we have or what was left on what we have, _Hermione thought.

"Hermione, I know this is hard," Harry said slowly. "But I don't think I can marry you this way."

Hermione closed her eyes. _Why does he has to sound so cold? So casual? How could he throw everything away so easily? I have to do something,_ thought Hermione.

"Could you take a trip with me?" Hermione asked.

Harry went silent on the other end of the line. It took a few seconds before he asked, "What trip?"

"I need to bring you somewhere, perhaps you will remember things clearer," suggested Hermione. _Please_, asked Hermione silently to all the angels who are probably too busy to hear right now, _please, let him come with me._

"Just one or two days," asked Hermione.

_I owe her this_, told Harry to himself. "Okay, tomorrow. We'll go tomorrow and be back on Wednesday. I don't want to make things difficult for us, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said. She was about to say something else when she heard the phone clicked. He has already placed the phone down_. I never get to tell him that I love him_, Hermione sadly said to herself_. Despite everything, I still love him._

**A/N. *Hides behind the computer keyboard* Please don't flame me. Harry broke Hermione's heart again. I promise it will be better soon but not soon enough. Anywho, I think I'm not getting enough reviews so I'll post whenever I have the chance. I'm starting to get busy. With I, starting to learn about family business and the problem in our house plus the fact I'm also addicted to this virtual pet site I've been playing since 2007. Its chaos here and I spent little time using the pc (except for checking or playing the virtual pet site, LOL). But before concluding this longest AN I ever made, I just wanna thank these two people. **_pawsrule and happylady_**.**** They were the ones who read and take some time to leave me a review in every chapter I wrote. They motivate me to continue updating this story. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Anyway, please review. (*u*)  
**


	8. Mountain's Call

**Chapter 8. Mountain's Call**

**Disclaimer. All character and anything magical belongs to JK Rowling. Hail the great JKR.**

Two years ago…

Hermione was patiently waiting for the bus to leave the station. She was comfortably seated near the window on a bus going to Cardiff. She's going to attend a company seminar in the capital and largest city in Wales. Actually, she was supposed to be travelling with officemates and arriving there yesterday. But something came up at home and needs to take care of her Aunt first.

Her Aunt has been taking care of her since the first day she set foot on London alone, seven years ago. Hermione could not leave her aunt with a high fever for a conference. His uncle is at the work and was not allowed to take a day off for they are meeting a deadline for a certain project. So, she called her officemates and told them that she would just take the bus to Cardiff the next day. After all, it's a three day conference and she would just miss the first day.

She sighed and remembered how hard she worked to be in this place. When the family decided to transfer to another place, she was devastated. The house was too far away from her school. It came to a point that she came to a decision that she will tell the truth to her Aunt she was a witch but at the last minute, she decided against it. It would be a big shock for them to find out that their niece is a witch, a powerful and smartest witch of her age. Her fear won and until now her magical things such as her wand and some textbooks were carefully hidden in her bottomless small pouch she brings all the time. She hid it in her hidden magical pockets she charmed for safety. But still, luck was on her side. Her uncle's colleague recommended her to another school with a good scholarship program. She passed and continued to study there.

Her years in university were tough but it was great. She was able to finish her course with top honors and was immediately hired in one of the top consulting firms in the country. After college, Hermione left her aunt's house with a heavy heart. She was very thankful for their kindness, for welcoming her to their family. But her aunt was very supportive of her.

Nowadays, her aunt still communicates with her. She's living with her husband and enjoying her retirement. Although, they were taking care of each other, she still feels responsible whenever something happened to her. Which is why, when his uncle John called her telling that her beloved Aunt Ann has flu, she immediately postponed going to seminar. Hermione volunteered not to attend and send another officemate and tried to catch some sleep. She had a restless sleep night because of her Aunt's illness.

She felt somebody occupying the seat beside her. She tried to move towards the windows closer. She could hear the man's voice. He was probably talking to somebody on the phone. _I hope he wouldn't be talking on the phone the entire trip,_ thought Hermione. The last thing she needs is a noisy seatmate.

Hermione could hear the man was saying clearly through her earphones. She's really fond of muggle music that she can't resist to buy a mp3 player. But his voice is really catching her attention.

"I told you. I'm already on the bus," he said. There was a pause and then an exasperated sigh.

"Iamntapprting and I am not driving either. I need to rest and a comfortable bus ride would be good enough for me," he explained. She didn't catch the first part because he said it too fast for her to hear.

Apparently, the man was talking to a very stubborn person. He kept repeating what he said. Until he cut the conversation, "I'm gonna go now. I'll call you later. I love you Honey."

Hermione could not help but look at the man sitting beside her, after hearing him say goodbye. She was surprised when he saw a familiar face. She immediately turned her face towards the window. _I know him_, Hermione thought. He probably doesn't remember me anymore. She was so flustered that she did not notice her phone slipping from her pocket.

The man noticed it and handed the phone to her, "Hey miss, your phone slipped."

Hermione turned and smiled, "Thanks." She immediately turned her face again until she heard a sudden exclamation.

"Hermione," the man asked. "You're going to Cardiff, too?"

Hermione faced the man and greeted him. "Hi Harry. I thought you won't remember me."

"That's impossible. Totally impossible to forget that smile," Harry grinned.

Hermione blushed and tried to disregard what he said.

"When did we last saw each other?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. I think it was seven years ago. I was still starting in the university back then."

"I know," Harry said in disbelief. "I've been working my butt off for years now," He can't tell that he's been kicking butts of evil wizards since he was seventeen. That would be too suspicious. He felt bad for not telling the truth but he has no choice.

"Me too," Hermione said.

They both shook their head and said at the same time, "I can't believe it's you."

They laughed. _Some things never change_, thought Harry. _She still has that vibrant and contagious smile and laughter._

"So why are you going to Cardiff?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled and pointed to the folders in her lap. "Work, I have to attend this seminar."

Harry nodded. "How about you," Hermione asked.

Harry was about to explain when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at the phone calling and sighed. He excused himself at Hermione and answered the call. "Yes, honey. I told you, I won't change my mind. I already paid for the fare. I'll see you in Cardiff, okay," He immediately ended the call and turned off his phone.

Harry looked at Hermione and explained, "My fiancée, Ginny. We're getting married in Cardiff in a few months. She insisted in checking the place, reception area, and all the wedding stuff. Her mom would prefer if we get married in their home. But she wants another location since almost all of his elder brothers got married there. It's a tradition and she wants her wedding to be different since she is the only girl in the family,"

Hermione smiled. _So he's getting married_, she thought. She felt something sharp in her heart but she ignored it_. You couldn't be jealous, Hermione_, she said to herself. _You barely know the guy_.

"Sometimes, I wished I did not propose," Harry said jokingly.

Hermione slapped Harry's arm. "Hey don't say that. You're mean."

Harry rubbed his arm. "Argh," Harry winced. "I forgot how hard your slap is. Do you go around slapping people you haven't seen for a long time?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione apologize and rubbed Harry's arm which is now turning red.

Harry looked at Hermione and let her rub his arm. "Do you have this feeling that we have been friends forever?"

Chocolate brown eyes met emerald green eyes and Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do. I feel that we have been friends forever."

"Even during the first time we met," Harry asked. Hermione nodded and pulled her hand away from Harry's arm.

"It's great that I am on this four-hour trip with you," Harry said thankfully.

Hermione answered with small smile on her lips, "I know. I feel the same way."

**A/N: I had to research about places or cities near London for the wedding's location. So thank you Mr. Google. I'm sorry if you don't like the location or something. I have really no idea where to held it other than The Burrow or Hogwarts. Please review. :)**


	9. Road Trip

**Chapter 9. Road Trip**

**Disclaimer. HHR forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. We could go on with this for eternity. ^_***

**AN: I dedicate this chapter to my last reviewer AnEndHasAStart1992. Thank you so much for the long review. It really motivated me to write this chappie. I am starting to write another AU fic but I'm not planning to post it yet until I'm sure I write it right. :) For now, happy reading!  
**

Still two years ago…

Hermione and Harry were both asleep when the bus suddenly halted. Harry woke up and saw the bus conductor and driver getting off the bus. The bus has stopped for several times already after it left London. It was almost lunch time, but they were just a few kilometers away from the Seven Bridge.

Aside from the fact a turtle is faster than the bus, the traffic was heavy. But Harry was not worried. The bus stopped three times already and it still continued with the trip. Hermione was sleeping soundly beside him. They had the greatest conversation earlier. And both decided to get some shut-eye since both of them were unable to get some good night sleep last night.

Harry noticed the conductor getting back on the bus and loudly announcing. "We can't continue anymore. We would be transferring you to the next bus going to Cardiff."

There was a loud buzz among the passengers. The conductor continued to explain the situations to the passengers. The dismayed passengers are now angry. Harry grunted. _Talk about comfortable ride to Cardiff, I just could have apparated_, he thought. He looked at the girl beside him. _Well the good thing is that I have company_, he concluded. He could not leave the girl in this unfortunate situation and he realized that he also enjoyed her company too much.

Harry looked at Hermione. She looked great when asleep. _Well she looked great even when awake_, thought Harry. She gently shook Hermione awake and told her, "We will be transferring to another bus."

"For real?" Hermione asked. She wearily stood up and picked her small luggage thinking if she'll apparate or not. But she looked the guy beside her. She decided against it. _Harry is a nice company_, she thought. They got off the bus. She saw hoards of passenger sitting on the side of the road, patiently waiting for the next bus going to Cardiff.

It was almost noon and the sun is high and hot. Hermione took out her folding umbrella and pulled Harry under it.

The first bus passed, but it was too full and only a few passengers were able to get in. Both Harry and Hermione decided to let the older passengers get into the second bus.

Harry looked at his watch, it was already past one o'clock, we were supposed to be in Cardiff right now, he thought.

Hermione saw him looking at his watch, "I think you should call her." Harry looked at Hermione, puzzled. "Your girlfriend, remember?"

Harry was surprised with what Hermione said. They have been on the road the entire morning and they are standing here for almost two hours already and he hasn't thought of calling Ginny.

He guiltily got his phone and dialed Ginny's number. She answered on the first ring. "Where are you," Ginny greeted.

"I'm still on the road. We will be transferring to another bus," Harry explained.

"What," Ginny said. "That's why I wanted you to just apparated instead or use your car to get here. Just apparate here right away Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I'm alright. I'll call you again later." He got off the phone and looked at Hermione. "Satisfied?"

"I didn't say anything," Hermione reacted raising her both hands above her head.

"Let's eat," Harry suggested and started to cross the road.

But Hermione went against it. "The next bus would be here soon. We don't want to miss it."

"I'm hungry and I am eating. Are you coming with me or not," Harry said hotly.

Hermione looked so undecided. She finally raised her arms and grabbed her bag. "You got me. Food is one of my greatest weaknesses. Let's make it quick."

Harry laughed and grabbed Hermione's bag. He carried it with him until they reached a small restaurant on the other side of the road.

Like what Hermione predicted, they missed the bus. They were the only passengers left on the side of the road. Their original bus was already towed away. And it was almost three in the afternoon.

"Argh Harry," Hermione said angrily. She was trying to keep herself from strangling the guy standing beside her. "I told you, we're gonna miss it."

"Well, it's not my fault," Harry said defensively. "You ordered another cup of rice."

"What?" Hermione reacted loudly. "You're the one who insisted on eating. You just have to have another serving of that medium roast beef of yours, even when you already ate your first serving. And it is not an extra cup of rice, it's only a half of a cup!"

"What's the difference," Harry answered laughing so hard. "We missed the bus. The next one is taking forever."

Instead of answering back at Harry, Hermione got her phone and started replying to the messages sent by her officemates. _They are all worried_, Hermione furiously thought. _And it is because I agreed with this git beside me. Well, a good looking git_. She stole a look at the guy beside him. He is wearing a black v-neck shirt and a grey vest, a black trouser purposely torn on the knees and a black sneaker.

"That's it," said Harry. He was looking at the sky and saw dark clouds gathering. "We are not staying here until it rains. We should go back to London."

"I'm hitch-hiking," Hermione said in a spur of the moment.

"What?" Harry asked loudly wide eyes. "That's dangerous. You don't know who's gonna pick you up," argued Harry loudly.

"Don't shout at me," Hermione snapped. I need to be in that conference. I will be making the company's presentation tomorrow night. I have to be there." Hermione looked at Harry's angry face. "You don't have to come with me." She hoped he would just go back so that she can apparated to the place silently. But Harry has other plans.

"Oh, I'm coming with you. Somebody needs to keep an eye on you," Harry retorted. Hermione has no choice but to do stand up to what she said at the first place. She waved her hand on the first car that past them.

"Are we really gonna hitch-hike? There are robbers out there." Harry said trying to change her mind.

"Not everybody would steal your wallet Harry." exclaimed Hermione.

Hermione raise her hand again and a battered van stopped in front of them. "Need a ride?" asked a clean looking man inside the van.

"Yes, we do. We need to get to Cardiff but everywhere with a bus station would be fine," said Hermione.

The man motioned them to get into the van beside him. Harry was not comfortable with this idea, but Hermione has already got into the van, and he has no choice but to follow. Immediately, after getting inside the van, the rains started to pour.

Hermione started to talk with the driver, but the driver was very quiet. After an hour of driving, Harry felt something was wrong. _The man turned right_, Harry thought, I thought the way to Cardiff was straight until you reach Pound Hill to turn left. And this is definitely not Pound Hill.

"Uhm, where are we exactly are you going again?" asked Harry.

"To Cardiff," said the driver shortly.

"But why do you turn right instead of left. Isn't Cardiff supposed straight one, until reaching Pound Hill," said Harry.

The driver pulled the van on a stop on the side of the road in a middle of a heavy rain. He took something behind his back and Hermione shouted when she saw it was a gun.

"I am sorry," the man said while pointing the gun at them. "My daughter is sick and in the hospital right now." He pointed the gun at the two and collected their wallets, mobile phones, everything valuable in their bag, and even Harry's watch and Hermione's necklace and earrings.

Harry was thinking of ways on how to get the gun from the driver, but he was pointing it too close to Hermione that he doesn't want to risk her safety. His wand is secured on invisible wand holster on his arm and didn't want to pull it until the last second. After collecting their valuables, the man continued to drive and dropped them off at a vegetable and fruit stand at the side of the road.

It was still raining and they were standing lost on the side of the road. Harry shouted at Hermione, "I told you, there are robbers out there!"

Hermione defended herself, "Well he looked nice. You did not even think he would rob us."

Harry raised his arms and looked at the heavens, "Why do I find this woman so impossible!"

Hermione slapped Harry's back and started to walk towards to the small fruit stand. She started to talk to the woman standing behind the stall.

"Can you please help us?" asked Hermione slowly. "We got robbed and we don't have anything on our pockets. We need to Cardiff tomorrow."

The old lady looked at Hermione and then at Harry. "Well there's a small truck that goes to Cardiff every morning. It leaves at four in the morning."

"Tomorrow?" asked Harry. "We don't have a place to stay."

The old woman looked at Harry. "Are you married?" Harry looked at Hermione and was taken aback by the question. "Cause if you are, you can stay here tonight. I don't like unmarried couple staying on my stall."

Hermione shook her head immediately, "Yes we're married. The robber took our wedding rings."

The old woman looked at Harry, she looked a bit doubtful with what Hermione said. Harry nodded and placed an arm around Hermione's waist. "We're newlyweds," Harry added. Hermione shivered at the touch of Harry's skin to her wet clothes.

"I'll let you sleep on the other room," the old lady started to get into the small house behind the stall. "Wait, I have my eyes on you," she reminded the young couple.

**A/N: Finger sore in typing and its only 1900 plus words. I'm lazy, I know. I also know you know that Harry is an Auror and he can easily beat the robber even one hand behind his back. But remember, he thinks of Hermione's safety first because he thought she's a muggle. And he really can't show anything magical because he's bound to secrecy to protect their world. Also, I'm not sure if I got the road right. I just based it on the map. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Reviews are appreciated.  
**


	10. In Nature's Hands

**Chapter 10. In Nature's Hands**

**Disclaimer. I will never own Harry Potter! *Throws Tantrum***

When the old lady, who introduced herself as Mrs. Roberts, left them in a small room with one small but comfortable looking bed, Hermione immediately squared it off with Harry.

"Since we already have one bed," Hermione said with hands on her hips. "I'm taking it," Hermione plunked her bag on the bed. But Harry took the bag off the bed.

"Oh no," retorted Harry. "It was you who got us into trouble. So I am taking the bed."

Hermione's jaw dropped open and watched Harry sat down on the bed. "What a gentleman," Hermione said full of sarcasm. She sat down on the foot side of the bed and looked at Harry. "If you did not insist on eating lunch, we would be in Cardiff right now."

"Well, if you did not insist on hitch hiking, we could've gone back to London and not in the middle of nowhere without any money," Harry answered back.

They were now facing each other, daring each one to come up with a better answer, when the door started to open. Harry quickly placed his hand on Hermione's waist and pulled her towards him. Hermione was surprise with the gesture and was about to say something when Mrs. Roberts came inside the room with a blanket and two pillows.

"Is everything okay," Mrs. Roberts asked. She handed the blanket and pillows to Hermione.

Harry quickly answered, "Oh, there's nothing wrong. Thank you very much for being so kind and letting us stay for the night."

Mrs. Roberts nodded and said before leaving the room, "When you're done changing clothes, join me in dinner."

Hermione immediately pulled away from Harry when the kind old lady left the room. She stood up and said, "Since nobody would like to give in, I say we share the bed."

Harry raised an eyebrow. _This lady could be shocking sometimes_, he thought. "Its' okay with me." He got his bag and started to look for a pair of comfortable pajamas and white shirt.

_What_, Hermione thought wildly, _he was supposed to refuse! He should've thought that it is inappropriate to sleep besides a woman who is not his fiancée_. Hermione gasped when she saw Harry taking off his trousers and quickly turned her back from him. "What are you doing? You could have warned me," she said angrily.

Harry tried to control his laughter behind Hermione's back. After changing into pajamas, he walked towards her and whispered in her ear. "You have to get used to it, wifey. Besides you'll be snuggling with me the entire night." He said playfully.

Hermione blushed and quickly turned around to chuck the head of this infuriating man but found him already on the door.

"Be quick, my small and lovely wife," Harry said sweetly. "You don't want to keep Mrs. Roberts waiting."

Harry immediately closed the door before he could get hit with a flying pillow.

* * *

It was almost seven o'clock in the morning, the next day and here they are in Mrs. Roberts' store, trying to sort the fruits in the old lady's stand.

Harry dropped a pumpkin into the fruit area when she saw Hermione sitting beside the stall, trying to take the ants out of a bunch of raspberries. He could not help but smile. Last night at dinner, she walked into the small kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and red tank top. She has dried her not so bushy but curly hair and it was flowing freely, untied in her back. She smiled pleasantly when she entered the room. _She's so beautiful, just like an angel_, Harry thought.

After their dinner, they were talking to Mrs. Roberts and doing their best not to get back to the room. Eventually, Mrs. Roberts shooed them away, telling them that they should sleep early since the van would leave at four in the morning. Harry went inside the room first and lied down to the bed.

He was thinking if Hermione would seriously sleep beside him. He was thinking about sleeping on the floor, when Hermione came inside the room. Without saying anything she lay down beside Harry, with back towards him.

Last night, he faced Hermione's back and could not help but noticing how sweet-smelling she is, He wanted to touch her hair, run his fingers through it. His heart was beating fast in his chest, he wanted to turn Hermione towards him and kiss her. _Merlin_, Harry thought. He was sweating, _this is not good._ _Think about Ginny_. He turned his back and faced the wall.

Until now, Harry was only thinking about what happened. His heart is still hammering in his chest. _Did she feel the same way_, Harry thought while looking at Hermione's quiet figure. _These hormones are making me crazy_, Harry started to walk away to carry another set of pumpkins.

Hermione could not help but notice Harry. Who would not notice a six footer hunk walking around, with the torso naked and sweaty from carrying several pumpkins back and forth. Hermione tried to calm herself and drew several deep breaths. _Stop having fantasies_, Hermione scolded herself. _He is engaged. Engaged!_ She wanted to shout at the last word.

She had a terrible sleep last night. She was so conscious with the man lying beside her. _Merlin's pants_, Hermione thought, _I could still remember his masculine smell_. Hermione shook the image and smell out of her head.

_This trip is full of bad luck,_ Hermione thought. They were able to get into the four o'clock truck, but unfortunately, two blocks away from Mrs. Roberts stall the minivan suddenly stopped and they could hear something hissing from the engine.

Harry and Hermione have to walk back to Mrs. Roberts' stall to tell her about what happened. Mrs. Roberts told them another vanwould come by. When the second van passed, the driver refused to take the two for free. _The gasoline is very expensive now_, insisted the driver and continued driving.

Mrs. Roberts remembered that a nephew would be going to Cardiff that morning.

"He would be driving a very old truck," Mrs. Roberts explained. "The ride could be uncomfortable." Harry and Hermione agreed, reaching Cardiff is more important than sparing their butts from some pain. So while waiting for Mrs. Roberts' nephew, they decided to help the old woman first to repay for her kindness.

But Hermione is finding it hard to concentrate. She kept on glancing on the finely chiseled torso of a guy who was parading himself in front of her. She could not help but notice other girls, who kept on passing in front of Mrs. Roberts stall, looking at Harry. And the idiot is smiling at them, she thought angrily. Mrs. Roberts noticed the creases in Hermione's forehead and could not help but chuckle, "You newlyweds were so quiet last night. I bet you want to be in Cardiff soon." She loudly called at Harry, "Put your clothes on and rest, my nephew will be here soon."

Hermione cheeks flushed red with what the old lady said. Harry entered the stall and could not help but notice Hermione's red cheeks. "Why are you blushing wifey?"

Mrs. Roberts laughed loudly. A few minutes later, her nephew stopped in front of the stall and kissed the old woman's cheek. Mrs. Roberts told her nephew about the two. Harry and Hermione looked at the truck, the old woman was not kidding when she said it was very old. There were a couple of men inside the truck, probably getting free ride, too.

Harry and Hermione embraced Mrs. Roberts hard when they said their farewells. They would be coming back, they promised. Mrs. Roberts told them to bring a baby when they got back. Both of them flushed red.

The ride was slow and rough. It was rattling loudly that Hermione was silently praying that the truck would remain intact throughout the travel. Harry meanwhile could not help but notice the two men eyeing Hermione the entire ride. They kept glancing at her and smiling at her. _And this woman_, thought Harry, _who's so totally unaware of herself smiling back_.

Harry scooted closer to Hermione and grabbed her hand. Hermione looked surprise and was about to pull her hand away when Harry whispered, "Remember, we're still married, wifey."

Hermione did not pull away, instead she leaned back towards Harry. Harry smile with approval, especially when he saw both men noticing how Hermione leaned back and started to look at the view outside the truck.

A few minutes later, rain started to fall hard, again. They quickly pulled the tattered transparent windows to keep them dry. Another few minutes, the wind was howling so loud and visibility was so poor. When they reached Pound Hill, the truck pulled to a stop in a gasoline station. Mrs. Roberts' nephew went out of the driver's seat and ran towards a group of policemen sheltered in station. Harry and Hermione looked at the driver talking with the policemen and ran back to the truck. He started to direct the truck to a parking space when Harry finally asked, "Are we staying here?"

"A large tree blocked the road ahead," explained Mrs. Roberts' nephew. "The entire road is blocked."

"Is there no other way?" Hermione asked.

"There is," said the driver. "But I can't go that way with this heavy rain, this is an old truck, it cannot make that steep climb."

"So what do we do now," Hermione asked the driver again.

"We wait. Whatever comes first, the road ahead is getting cleared or the rain stopping so we could take another route," explained the driver.

He motioned for the other two men inside the truck. They got out of the truck and started running to the gasoline station.

Hermione and Hermione looked at each other and sighed. "We're stuck," Hermione said. "Again," Harry concluded.

**AN: Fast update right? I usually update in a week or less. But I enjoyed writing this chapter so I decided to post this one earlier than the schedule. I hope you enjoyed reading, too. Please review! :)**


	11. Goodbyes

**Chapter 11. Goodbyes  
**

**Disclaimer. I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. ****I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away**. **I know you sang it! I don't own the song nor Harry Potter. (:**

Harry was lying in the truck seat. The rain was still drumming the truck's roof. He looked at his watch, they have been waiting for almost two hours.

"This is the worst trip ever," Harry said loudly.

Hermione was watching the rain near the truck's door. She looked at the frustrated Harry. "Think of it as an adventure."

Harry laughed. "We should have this documented and written. We should earn pounds from this," Harry said.

Hermione laughed. "Look at how beautiful the rain is."

Harry sat down and looked outside. He saw Hermione's profile looking outside. _Not as beautiful as you_, he thought. He shook his head violently with that thought, _think of Ginny_, he told himself. "You call that beautiful? That is why we kept on getting nowhere," Harry said exasperatedly.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Sometimes, it's not about the getting to the destination, it's about the trip."

She got off the truck and stood in the middle of the pouring rain. "What are you doing," shouted Harry.

"Standing," Hermione answered simply.

Harry said crossly, "I know you're standing in the middle of the rain. Get inside, you'll get wet!"

"When was the last time you played in the rain?" Hermione asked.

"I never did that," Harry answered truthfully.

Hermione looked at him and walked toward the door of the truck. "You never played in the rain?"

"Not because I wanted to," Harry answered," Harry said. "I get caught in the rain and I had played a few qui- soccer matches while raining," he paused. He got his tongue before he could spill his favorite sport. "But I never played in the rain because I wanted to." Hermione looked at him bewildered.

Hermione shook her head and pulled Harry out of the truck. "We'll get wet," Harry exclaimed and tried to get back to his temporary sanctuary.

"You've got spare clothes, why do you have to worry about getting wet." Hermione pointed out.

Hermione jumped into a water puddle, making Harry trousers entirely wet. Harry looked at Hermione as if she had grown two heads. "You will be paying for that, wifey."

A few minutes later, there are two adults frolicking in the rain, jumping on the water puddles and trying to get the other one wetter than the other. It looks like the rain has no plans to stop. It was a downpour, but Harry and Hermione were totally enjoying themselves.

Harry sat down in the truck step and watch Hermione who was standing under the rain. Her hair was completely wet, plastered in the back of her head. Her face was directed upwards, her eyes closed and her lips moving. _Is she praying_, thought Harry, _or was she meditating_. _She looks like a nymph. No, she looks like a goddess who landed on the middle of the rain._

Harry smiled when he saw Hermione opened her eyes and started to walk towards him. She sat beside Harry and sighed. Harry got a whiff of Hermione's sweet smell of rain. He never knew that rain could smell so sweet. Harry doesn't understand if it was the rain that got through his head, Hermione's sweet scent or the craziness and happiness that he felt when he was with her.

Harry pulled Hermione towards him. Her body closed to his. Hermione looked at him surprised, but anticipating. Hermione's mind was telling her to pull away. _He's getting married_, her mind kept on telling her. But she could not pull away, his intent gaze was on her. Harry held her chin and started to inch towards her rain-kissed lips.

When Harry's lips touched Hermione', he thought he heard thunderclaps. She thought there was an earthquake. His hands gripped her small waist, pulling her closer towards him, and he kissed her. He really kissed her. The kiss was hot and passionate. Wanting for more.

Harry felt her hands ran upwards towards his neck into his messy wet hair. Harry didn't expect that Hermione would kiss him back. But she did. His tongue seeks for an entrance, he licked her bottom lip and he felt her lips parted against his. This boosted his confidence and deepened the kiss. He certainly did not expect passion, not from either one of them_. When was the last time a kiss left him reeling? When was the last time a kiss left her clinging for her dear life?_ Both of them could not remember. Both of them suspected that no kiss has ever made them feel what they are feeling now.

_No, stop it Hermione_. Hermione heard her senses telling her to stop and she did. She pulled away and was breathless. She does not know what to say. Harry was staring at her, still holding her waist. They did not notice the rain has finally stopped. They barely heard the driver who was noisily clambering back to the truck.

"They already cleared the tree on the road," he said loudly. You could change your clothes now, lovebirds."

Hermione grabbed her bag and quickly walked towards the gasoline station's comfort room. She needs to be away from Harry. _We can't be together_, Hermione thought painfully.

* * *

Hermione's eyes were closed, Harry can't say if she's sleeping or feigning sleep. When he got back to the truck, Hermione was already in that position, her hear resting on the wall of the truck and asleep.

Harry does not know what to say to her, after the kiss. _What could I possibly say to her_, Harry thought. _I don't want to apologize. Should I apologize for something wonderful?_

When the two men got off the truck, Hermione woke up. But she was not looking at Harry.

"Where I am taking you?" asked the driver.

Hermione let Harry told the driver that the next block would be fine. They could both walk towards their hotel after that. When they got off the truck and after fervent "thank yous", Hermione started to walk away fast. Harry ran after her.

"Hermione," Harry called.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Harry, with a smile. "What?"

"What hotel are you staying," Harry asked_. Is that the only thing you could say_, Harry want to hit himself. Hermione told the hotel's name and he was surprised. "I'm staying in the same hotel."

He walked next to her. Nobody was saying anything, until Harry decided to break the silence. "Hermione, I just wanted to say that-,"

But Hermione cut him off, "There is nothing to say. You don't have to explain anything. It was just a spur of the moment."

Hermione faced him and extended her hand, "So this is it. We're both here. Thank you for the adventure."

Harry looked dumbfounded but shook her hand. He wanted to do more than shake her hand. He wanted to hug her and tell her that he felt different when he's with her. But instead, he just held her hand. Hermione pulled her hand out of Harry's clasp and started to walk towards the hotel again. Harry followed behind her.

As they neared the hotel, Harry saw a familiar figure standing on the front of the hotel.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Where have you been?" Ginny asked angrily but was in the verge of tears. Ginny ran towards him, and already hugging him tightly. "I was so worried. I was about to call your dad so that they could look for you."

"Just had several mishaps on the way," Harry explained simply. He looked around and saw that Hermione was already walking towards the hotel of the lobby. He didn't know that Hermione stopped when she heard Harry's fiancée call him by his full name. He saw her disappear in the hotel's entrance.

"Just when did a Cardiff trip took two days," Ginny demanded. She started to walk with Harry towards the hotel. She was explaining what she has done and what they would do today. She insisted that Harry should visit a healer or a muggle doctor to make sure that there is nothing wrong with him after Harry's "disappearance". But Harry's mind was somewhere else.

Harry was busy the entire day, he had a muggle doctor appointment. He insisted that he was okay but Ginny's more persistent. He just agreed to go to a muggle doctor instead of a healer to prevent questions he will face from the wizarding public about his disappearance. Ginny on the other hand, has arranged for food and cake tasting, as well as checking the flowers. She also arranged for short meeting with the wedding planner and dinner date with her several of her family's friends who are staying in Cardiff. Harry wanted to look for Hermione and talk to her for the last time but he could not do that with Ginny by his side.

The next day, after having breakfast with Ginny and another group of family friends, Ginny and Harry went to the church where they getting married. Once they were back in the hotel, Harry went to the reception counter and asked if there is still an ongoing seminar. The receptionist said that the seminar has just ended and the delegates have already left.

**AN: Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Walking Away

**Chapter 12. Walking Away**

**Disclaimer. You and I both know that I'm not JKR. How many times should I tell you that? (-.-")**

**AN1: Warning: This is an angsty chapter. So DON'T READ if you don't like ANGST. Yes, this chapter tells about the present and I know it really hurts but we cannot live in the past forever so we need to move forward. So on with the story.**

The present…

Harry is looking at the clear, blue sky. He is listening to Hermione's story and how they travelled to Cardiff and how everything lasted for almost two days. It was a weird and funny story. He tried a few times to close his eyes and go back to that faithful day, but he could not. He tried to get the memories back but all he sees is darkness with white spots.

Harry looked at Hermione. She was sitting silently beside him. He looked around. They are in the gasoline station, where they supposedly walked under the rain. Where they supposedly shared their first kiss. Supposedly. He looked ahead. They were sitting in the quiet corner, under a tree, away from the maddening cars which kept rolling in and out the station to get their tanks refilled.

Hermione looked at the man sitting beside her. It took them a few hours to get here. The trip was a silent one. Harry pretended to be asleep, trying to avoid any conversation. Hermione tried to get a shut-eye, too. But the emotions are too much to contain. This would be the turning point of her life.

When Harry asked what they were doing on a gasoline station, Hermione told him everything. What happened two years ago. If it was able to trigger any memory, Hermione could only guess, for his face showed or betrayed nothing.

_How long is he going to be silent_, thought Hermione.

_What should I say to her_, Harry kept thinking.

Harry looked at Hermione. For a slight second, he felt something warming in his heart. He wanted to touch her face, run his hand through her long curly hair. He wanted to pull her in his arms. _Why?_ Harry asked himself. _Why?_

Harry averted his eyes and took a deep breath. "Is that the reason why I broke the engagement with Ginny?" Harry asked.

Hermione could not answer. She was hoping more than that. She was hoping that he would know what happened next.

"Why you?" asked Harry bluntly. "I'm sorry, but I need to be honest Hermione. Why you?"

Hermione felt something pulling at her heart. "I don't know."

"Cause if I am happy with you, I would have remembered," Harry said.

Hermione felt the pull became a squeeze. Her heart felt it was going to burst from the pain. "I wanted to know why, too."

"You know what," Harry faced her. "I remember what kind of girl Ginny was to me. She was the best. And I can't understand why I would throw away something that I have shared with Ginny for a long time for somebody that I have only met a few times."

"If I have answers to all your questions," Hermione responded. "I should have provided you the answers, two years ago."

"You got me thinking," Harry started to say but Hermione placed her forefinger against his lips, signing him to be quiet.

"Don't think," Hermione said. She took her forefinger off his lips and placed it on his chest, on his heart. "Try to remember from here."

Harry felt his heart hammering, as if it is straining and trying to get near to Hermione's warm hand. He brushed her hand away. "The heart can only feel, it does not remember anything."

"Then make it feel me," Hermione silently answered. Her eyes are now misting. She knows that this trip, this conversation is going nowhere.

Harry looked at Hermione, drawn to her misting brown eyes. He swallowed and looked away, "Bottom line is I can't remember you, nor how it feels to be with you. And we have to accept that."

Harry stood up and was about to walk away.

"What about me?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering. "What about me? I remember everything, I still feel the same. You'll leave as if nothing happened? What about me?"

Harry did not look back. "Then you have to forget." He started to walk away. _I don't want to be cruel, but it's the best for everybody._

Hermione watched Harry walking away. Leaving her, forgetting her. She felt as if she lost all her energy, her knees became weak and the tears can no longer be controlled.

"What about me?" Hermione sobbed. And once blue sky seemed to understand her, for it started to rain.

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening, Ginny was on the floo, talking with a friend, when she heard a knock on the door of her flat. She was not expecting anybody. She ended the floo call and opened the door, and was surprised to see the person standing outside her door.

It was Harry.

"What are you doing here," asked Ginny. She looked behind him and saw that nobody was with him.

Harry then walked towards Ginny and hugged her. Ginny knew that moment. _He chose me_, Ginny said to herself bewildered.

"Could I sleep here?" asked Harry. "I'm really tired and my head is really aching."

"Yes of course," answered Ginny.

Harry sat down on the couch and looked at Ginny who was sitting on the opposite chair. "Hermione and I talked," Harry started. "We ended things." Ginny's heart jumped and she could not help but smile. Harry gave a weak smile, "I guess you know what that meant."

Ginny nodded and walked towards Harry, she hugged him. _He's back_, she whispered.

Harry winced as if he was on pain. "Do you have anything for headache? My head is killing me." Harry asked.

"Of course, I do," Ginny answered. "You know that I have complete potions kit here. "I'll get you some. Have you eaten?"

Harry tried to listen to Ginny, but his head is really hurting. Ginny was rambling about what they should have for dinner, and that he should call his Dad about his whereabouts. Harry stretched on the couch, placed his arms under his head. _This is the right thing to do_, he convinced himself. _It is useless to hold onto something that you can't even vaguely picture._

He closed his eyes and thought about what happened and what would be waiting for him in the next day. But the last image that flashes in his mind was the sad brown eyes of somebody who kept asking and made him think if he was selfish, "What about me?"

When Ginny came back, Harry was already asleep on the couch. She went inside the bedroom and got a pillow and a blanket. There is no use in waking him up, he needs to rest.

Ginny was watching Harry sleep when she heard her phone ringing. She walked towards it and found out it was his older brother Ron calling. She answered the call, "Yes, Ron."

"Ginny," Ron greeted. "Is Harry there?"

"Yes, he is here," said Ginny, glancing at the sleeping man. "He is sleeping in the couch."

"You have to send him home," Ron said.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"You know why Gin. It will complicate things more," Ron explained. "He is getting married."

"He told me, he already ended it," answered Ginny.

Ron was quiet and Ginny could feel that her brother she was talking with was uneasy. "Ginny," Ron said softly. "He has amnesia. He is confused. He does not need to make this decision now."

It's Ginny's turn to be quiet. _He's back_, she thought. "But he already did," answered Ginny. "He has made the decision and decided to come back, _to me_."

Ron heard Ginny emphasized the last two words. "Ginny," Ron started, ready to reason out with her.

Ginny cut Ron off and answered firmly, "Ron, please understand Harry's decision. He went back to me. He chose me."

Ginny ended the call and looked at Harry. She heard the raindrops against the window sill and quickly walked towards it. She closed the windows and watched the rain, drenching the entire London. _Funny, it was too sunny and hot earlier_, Ginny thought.

**AN2: I warned you at the first AN so don't blame me if you don't like this chapter because I don't like it either. I'm sorry about the confusing travel back to the past. I just want to tackle their past so that you can know where the emotions are coming from. To those who are anticipating for R/LL and N/H ships. I'm sorry but I'm not including their love story to this story. It's all about HHR. So, thank you all for reading my story. **


	13. Running After You

**Chapter 13. Running After You**

**Disclaimer. I just want to say thank you to the great JK Rowling for creating Harry Potter Universe. Thanks for everything even we have different taste when it comes to pairing. XD**

**AN1: Fast update right? Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Most of you are not happy with it and one stated that they did not like to where this story goes. I understand if you'll not continue to read but I swear you will miss the good parts. Haha. So back to the past! :3**

Less than two years ago…

Harry was sitting on the couch in the middle of Ginny's flat. In three weeks' time, they would be walking down the aisle. Harry was looking at the invitations. Apparently, Ginny was not satisfied with them and the invitations were not given out on time. They were supposed to give it to the guests last week, but the "color was not right," Ginny insisted. Which is the reason why she's already on the phone, talking to those who are supposed to bring the modified invitations to her flat, today.

_Three weeks_, thought Harry_. I'm getting married in three weeks_.

Harry looked at Ginny, standing on the corner, in a heated argument. They started off as friends since she is his best friend little sister so she was off-limits but the next thing he knew, they were kissing on the Hogwarts lake during his seventh year. She grew up to be a fun and lovely lady. That was more than six years ago. In a few weeks, they would be together forever. _Forever_, Harry thought. _Are we ready for that?_

Ginny ended the call and sat down besides Harry. "That was infuriating," Ginny said. She started to rant about other aspects of the wedding which are not going well. The chef, who was supposed to prepare the meals with her mother at the reception, got sick. "Why does everything have to fall apart on the last minute?" Ginny wailed.

Harry placed his hand behind Ginny. "Hey," Harry sweetly said. "We could always move the wedding. The invitation is not even out. Or we could just elope."

Ginny pulled away from Harry and looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious, Harry? That's so immature. Everybody is set for the wedding date, we can't postpone it."

Harry flinched at what Ginny said. Ginny would often contradict his ideas. The only thing that he did that Ginny did not complain about when he proposed. However, a few hours later, she was already inspecting her engagement ring, asking for the price and if Harry was able to get a certificate stating that it is indeed a real diamond. I don't want you to get duped, you get so trusting sometimes, he remembered Ginny telling him. He was supposed to give her his mother's ring as his father suggested but he decided against it. He knew that Ginny would appreciate it but he also knew that she will not be happy.

But Ginny was not always this uptight. She was a fun girl in Hogwarts, but when she entered the fashion industry, that was when her attitude started to change. She would often demand Harry to wear clothes which are not really his style, not only because he is a wizard celebrity but also they are meeting international designers and clothing manufacturers. She would decide where and what they should eat. If Harry wanted pizza, they'll go the other way. It's not real food, Ginny would often argue.

The fun girl he knew was starting to disappear. She was trying so hard to make him fit into her world that he is starting to lose himself without her noticing. It gets to suffocating sometimes. The last time he brought this up, they got into a terrible row. Harry remembered walking out of the flat, telling Ginny, that he needs to be "him". The next day, he was back to Ginny's flat, because Ginny's mother, Molly, sent him a howler that Ginny was packing her things and will be leaving and staying in U.S. for good. They patched things up. A week later, Harry was already proposing to Ginny.

"We are not moving the wedding," Ginny snap, getting Harry out of his reverie. "We already told our family and friends about this."

Harry held Ginny's hands and made her look at him. "Ginny," Harry said softly. "Whose wedding is this? This is our wedding. We do what we want."

"I know," Ginny answered. "But we don't just do things because we want them. But because we have too."

Ginny stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen. She turned towards Harry and told him, "Besides, this is what I want. And you, too, right?"

Harry stared at Ginny and nodded his head. Ginny smiled with approval and walked to the kitchen.

_Is this what I really want?_ Harry asked himself. _Or is it something that I have to do?_

* * *

"You want what?" Neville shouted in surprise, almost choking on the glass of pumpkin juice he was drinking. Ron was also looking at Harry, his mouth gaping, trying to process in his mind what Harry said.

"You heard me," Harry said. Calmly looking at his friends especially to Ron. "I'm getting married in three weeks, what difference would that make?"

"You're getting married in three weeks to my sister," said Ron his face now turning to red with anger. "That's the reason why you should not do it." Neville was nodding silently in approval.

Harry shrugged. "I know Ron but what's wrong with that," Harry asked. "I just want to see her again."

"And what would you say to her," Neville asked, almost accusingly.

"I'll ask her how she's doing," Harry answered tentatively.

"Then why don't you just call her, after you got married," Ron insisted.

"I don't know," Harry surrendered. "I have this nagging feeling that I have to find her. I have to see and talk to her. I don't know what I'm going to say, but I definitely need to talk to her."

"You are nuts," Neville concluded, shaking his head.

"Be honest with us Harry, we are your best mates. What do you plan to do when you find her? What will happen to you and Ginny after that?" Ron asked now calm yet not giving up.

Harry looked at his two friends and looked outside the house. "Have you ever been connected with somebody?"

"But maybe the connection was just for friendship, companionship," Neville reasoned out hoping that Harry will be back to his old self. He doesn't want to witness a bloody war between his two best mates.

"Have you ever felt or had a feeling that you just know the person so well, even if you just met for the first time?" Harry asked, not paying attention to what Neville said. Harry saw his friends shook their head. Harry continued, "That was what I felt when I first saw her. It feels so right to be there with her. So familiar and yet so refreshing."

Neville and Ron looked at each other. They have no idea what Harry is talking about. They felt their friend is turning into a poet and he is a very, very vague poet.

"No," Harry immediately answered. He remembered the passionate kiss, the sweet taste of the rain on her lips. _It was definitely more than friendship_, Harry silently whispered.

Harry looked at his friends, he has made a decision and does not need their approval. "I'm sorry but I need to find her, "Harry said. "I could not live a life, always thinking, what if."

* * *

Harry was standing up and patiently waiting in front of a tall building a few blocks away from Kings Cross Station. She was working here, he thought. He looked at his watch and saw that the employees would soon be leaving their offices. He felt his mobile phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw that Ginny was calling him. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and continued to watch the people walking into and out the building.

Two days ago after talking to his friends about his plans, he and Ron talked in private. They didn't want Neville to be torn in the middle so they didn't tell him about the meeting. They had a heated argument or more like Ron has his brother mode turned on and the famous Weasley temper in combat. Harry on the other hand calmly explained to him what will happen to her relationship with Ginny and made Ron understand his situation. Ron was mad of course but later on accepted her sister's fate. He said that he didn't want Harry to hurt Ginny more by telling her that he still feels the same way because Ron knew that it was never the same again after that trip.

When Ron leaves him, he immediately called the hotel in Cardiff where he and Ginny stayed, four months ago. He asked for the consulting firm who sponsored the seminar. After getting the names of several firms who sent representatives to the event, he patiently called each one. He has to pull some strings. This morning, he hit jackpot. A consulting firm confirmed an employee with the same name. He resisted being connected with her, when the secretary asked if he wants to talk the employee. He needs to see her in person.

After four months, Harry saw her. She was wearing a crisp white blouse with black pinstriped slacks. A coat, was thrown on her arms, and she was carrying a heavy looking bag. He was about to walk towards her, when a man suddenly called her and walked towards her.

"Hermione!"

Hermione heard somebody calling her name and looked behind her. It was Simon, a very persistent officemate. She smiled and waited for the man. Simon grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards their officemates, "Have dinner with us."

Hermione shook her head. "I want to, but I have other things schedule for tonight."

Simon frowned. "C'mon. You're not going with us anymore. Besides, this is not a date. We are going with other friends."

Hermione could not help but laugh. A few weeks ago, she remembered telling Simon that she would not go out on a date with him ever. "I can't"

"She can't because she's having dinner with me," a voice behind Hermione said. Hermione turned around and her mouth dropped when she saw Harry standing close behind her.

Simon look at Harry, he did not miss Hermione's surprised look which changed into an angry expression. "Okay, so this is the reason why you won't go out with me," Simon joked and shut his mouth when Hermione threw him an icy glare. He waved at Hermione and walked away. _Obviously, there is something between this two and I don't want to get involved or caught in crossfire_, Simon thought thinking about Hermione's piercing stare.

Harry and Hermione were standing, facing each other, not saying anything. Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "Why are you here," she asked.

"We need to talk," Harry said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Hermione said and started to walk away. Harry went after Hermione and pulled her towards the nearest parking lot. "Let me go," Hermione pulled her hand away and stopped on her tracks.

"We have to talk Hermione," Harry said. He pulled her again, towards a parked black car. He opened the passenger door and motioned to Hermione to get in.

Hermione took a long look at Harry but remained standing outside the car. Hermione said clearly, "We are not going anywhere. If we need to talk, then we talk here."

Harry looked at Hermione and closed the door. He raked his fingers through his messy hair. "The last four months was hell for me. I kept thinking about you. The kiss."

Hermione looked at Harry, thinking he may be joking. But his face was so serious and those green eyes was looking at Hermione intently, she pulled her eyes away, "The kiss was nothing serious."

"Tell me, how you feel," Harry asked. "Cause I feel completely different when I'm with you. I felt things that I have never felt before."

Hermione clenched her fist_. I must be strong, he's getting married Hermione_. "I don't feel the same way."

Harry pulled her and kissed her. It was not the time for lies. Not the time for words, nor logic or common sense. It was their time to feel, to experience. When Harry's lips touched Hermione's, she forgot everything. She was shaking. He was trembling. Both wanted more.

Harry whispered while his lips were still on hers, "Your body shows otherwise." He dipped his head again and feasted on her strawberry lips.

Hermione pulled away from his kiss and arms. She knew at that moment, she had fallen for Harry. How and exactly when, she can't remember. Fallen really hard, and it's really bad. She held her things tight with trembling hands.

She said to Harry without looking at him. "We have to end this madness Harry. You are getting married."

Hermione turned and started to walk. _Away from him. Away from her feelings. Away from all the craziness_. Then she disappeared with a silent pop.

Harry was left alone, staring at the spot where she disappeared. In that moment, he felt that he turned into a puddle. He realized when she walked out on him and disappeared, not only because she's a witch who lives as a muggle, but he realize he cannot breathe without her. He needs her. _I love her_, the realization hit him hard, leaving him breathless.

**AN2: Thanks for reading! :***


	14. The Fork in the Road

**Chapter 14. The Fork in the Road**

**Disclaimer. I just wanna scream to the world that I own him but unfortunately he isn't mine. **

******AN: Fixed chapter 6 and 11. It was jumbled out. Anyway, I badly need a beta in the following 5 or 6 chapters left. And I also need someone to beta my previous chapters and fixed the grammatical errors I made. So anyone interested, please PM me. Thanks!**

Less than two years ago…

Harry's gripping on the steering wheel tightly. A few minutes after Hermione left him on the parking lot, he gripped on the wheel and drove away. Minutes later, with his knuckles white, he realized that he was parked in front of the building where Ginny's flat it. The few minutes he was separated from Hermione, felt like eternity. And he was not happy about it.

Harry placed his head on the steering wheel. He knows that he needs to make a decision and he does not like making it. He does not want to hurt anybody, but not making any decision now would just make things worse.

He needs a sign. Harry closed his eyes. _I need a sign. It is now or never_, Harry thought. He went out of the parked car and started to walk towards the building. The doorman greeted him and smiled feebly. Harry started to walk towards the elevator and pushed the up button.

Harry knocked on Ginny's door. He could have used his key, but he didn't choose to. Ginny opened the door, she was dressed and looks like she was about to leave. "You're wearing that to the show?" Ginny asked. Harry was surprised with Ginny's question. "Don't tell me you forgot. We'll be attending a fashion show, right? I'm thinking of working with this designer, and this is the best way to see his designs."

Harry looked at Ginny. _We have been together for more than six years_, Harry thought. _Do I really love her? Or do I think I just have to be with her?_

Ginny stood and watched Harry who was staring at her quietly. "Is there something wrong?"

Harry did not answer. Ginny continued to ramble on, "By the way, the invitations just got in. They looked great. We could send it out tomorrow. The chef is also not getting better, we need to look for another one tomorrow. I think we should go to Cardiff again to finalize things." Ginny turned her back from him and continue to fix herself in front of the mirror.

_Cardiff? Invitations? Chef? Is the universe trying to send me a message and I am just dense to sense it_, Harry thought.

Ginny got her purse from the coffee table near the door. "Why are you just standing there? Let's go."

Ginny started to walk past Harry, but Harry grabbed her arm and made her face him. Harry then kissed Ginny. He kissed her hard as if he was trying to find something.

Ginny pulled away. "You ruined my make-up!" she complained and started to go back to the front of the mirror.

_It's not the same. There were no thunderclaps, no passion_, Harry thought, _not even love. Was I blind not to see that all along?_

"I'm not going with you Ginny," Harry said.

"What?" Ginny turned and looked at Harry. "What do you mean you're not going? You have to. I made reservations for the both of us."

"I'm not going with you Ginny," Harry repeated. He walk towards Ginny and held her shoulders. "I'm calling off the wedding."

Ginny stared at him, trying to figure out if he's making a joke. She looked in his eyes, and she realized that Harry is not joking. "Is this one of your immature tantrums again?" She brushed Harry's hands from her shoulder. "Harry if you are having cold feet, that's natural."

"It's not cold feet, Ginny," said Harry. "Tell me, if I asked you not to go to any fashion show, would you listen to me?"

"That's silly, Harry," Ginny answered. "I need to go to fashion shows, I'm a fashion editor and a designer."

"I always tried to make way for what you want, Ginny," Harry answered sadly. "But you never met me halfway. You did not even try to get into my life. Cause you think that where I need to be is in your life."

Ginny's eyes are now starting to get red. "Is it why you are like this? You just want to get your way?"

Harry shook his head. "It should never be just your way, or my way. It should be ours. But you never get to see that, do you?

Ginny sat down and started to cry. "I knew, four months ago, when we met in Cardiff. I knew you were different. I can't place my finger on it, but I knew you changed."

Harry sat beside Ginny, "I found myself."

Tears were now falling in Ginny's face. "And I wasn't there with you?"

Harry looked at Ginny and held her hand. "You would always be great in my memory, Ginny. But what we had, what we will have, if we can continue the wedding, would not be as great."

"Is there somebody else," asked Ginny.

Harry did not answer but lowered his gaze. Ginny started to cry more. "I knew it. I knew it. The way you look at me, it was different. I wanted to ask why. But I'm afraid to hear what you will say. It was not like before, when we started."

Ginny started to cry, "Harry don't leave me."

"Don't lie, Ginny," told Harry. "I know you so much. I know you knew that this day would come."

Ginny cried more. "I knew it. I knew it. I guess I wasn't able to hold on to you tighter."

Harry walked to Ginny and whispered, "I'm sorry." And then he left.

* * *

It was two weeks after Harry and Hermione met on the parking lot. Hermione's brain has become uncooperative for the entire two weeks. _He's getting married soon, Hermione_, she told herself. _Stop your nonsense_. She does not know that it was possible to meet and fall in love that quickly. But I guess that there is always an exception, Hermione whispered to herself.

Its already time to go home and she started to clean her office table. Hermione waved goodbye to her officemates and started to walk outside of the building. Whenever she would go out of that glass doors, deep in her heart, she would always wish that Harry would be out there. Waiting for her, telling her that the wedding is off, and he decided to be with her.

Today is no different, and just like the other days, there is no Harry waiting for her outside.

Hermione heavily walked towards where she parked her car. She needs to forget. She needs to teach herself that waiting for something that would never come is martyrdom. Her ride to her flat was long. Traffic was bad. But Hermione does not care. She did not even notice a black car parked near the apartment.

Her muggle landlady greeted Hermione when she saw her opening the gate. "You have a visitor," she said.

Hermione was flabbergasted when she saw her visitor. The familiar figure was sitting on the chairs in the garden. Hermione thanked her landlady and walked towards the man. "How did you know where I live?"

"I pulled a few strings, being a son of a Minister has its benefits," Harry winked. "It took me a week to find you. I have to settle some things and think about you for another week. So it took me two weeks before I actually thought of going here."

Hermione was looking at Harry, "What do you want? Is your fiancée fine with the idea that you are visiting other girls?"

"I don't have a fiancée," Harry said.

_Ah, so he got married already_, Hermione thought, her heart aching.

"I don't have a wife either," Harry said. Hermione looked at him surprisingly. "I called the wedding off."

Hermione could not find the words to ask him why. But Harry answered anyway. I can't marry another woman when I know I'm completely in love with you."

Hermione clutched her bag tightly.

"I can't spend an hour with somebody, knowing that I'd rather have a second with you. I can't kiss another woman, knowing that just holding your hand would give me warmth. I can't spend my lifetime married, when I know that I let the right one go," Harry said walking towards her. "What do you think?"

Hermione felt her knees losing support. She held on the chair and answered softly. "I think you'll be a great poet."

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione into his arms. "Tell me, will you be with me?"

"I can't think of anything else," Hermione answered, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," Harry whispered to her ear. "I never thought I would see you again."

"I love you, too," Hermione answered back. "Fate has other plans."

* * *

The present…

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the brightness shocking him a bit. He glanced around and noticed that he is on Ginny's couch. He may be fallen asleep immediately after getting into Ginny's flat. Harry stretched. He dreamt of something, but he could not remember it. But he knew that the dream made his heart felt heavy.

Harry sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his head. He was thinking about the dream, trying to figure out what it was when he heard Ginny walking into the living room.

"You're up," Ginny greeted. "Let's have breakfast. You did not eat anything last night."

Harry smiled and went up. He walked to the kitchen and smiled. "I'm happy," Harry simply stated.

Ginny smiled. She sat down on the dining table and pulled a chair for Harry. Harry started to sip of the hot tea when Ginny spoke, "Harry, do you remember why you called our wedding off?"

Harry looked at Ginny. "Great way to start the day, huh," Harry said sarcastically.

"I just want to know," Ginny asked persistently.

"No," Harry answered curtly. "And I think that it is not important. That is the past."

"I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing," Ginny said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I made a decision," Harry answered. He leaned over to kiss Ginny. He kissed Ginny, but was surprised to find that it was not that passionate as he expected. He was looking for a staggering kiss, but all he has was just, just a kiss.

Instead he saw flashes of light and images.

He sat on his chair and looked at his cup of tea. He saw himself walking inside Ginny's flat, placing a kiss on her lips. Then he saw consecutive images.

_Ginny crying._

_Hearing himself saying sorry and leaving._

_Hermione's face._

_He felt he was hugging her._

_Hermione calling him a poet._

"Harry," Ginny asked worriedly. She saw Harry's forehead crease after kissing her. He was looking at his cup of tea intently, she felt her heart skip a beat. _Did he remember something_, Ginny thought nervously.

Harry shook his head and held his forehead. He looked at Ginny, "It's nothing. I still have a headache."

Ginny stood up to get some headache potion. Harry could not stop thinking and asking himself, _what was that? Was that a dream or memory coming back?_

**AN: So Harry had glimpses of his past. This is getting better don't you think? Thanks for reading!**


	15. Back at Square One

**Chapter 15. Back at Square One**

**Disclaimer. Harry HEARTS Hermione. HJP + HJG. :3**

Hermione was quietly sitting in the middle of a quiet church in Lake Road North, Cardiff. Harry left her in the gasoline station yesterday. Even though alone, she decided to continue the trip and looked for a hotel room. Good thing is that it is now a peak season for tourists, that time of the year.

Soon after checking-in the hotel, soon after her back touched the bed, she started to sob. She cried until no more tears would fall. She cried until her throat hurts. She cried until she fell asleep, in the middle of the bed, with the raindrops softly tapping the window.

Hermione was dry-eyed when she emerged out of the hotel room. She was composed, and the only evidence of her hard night was her puffed and red eyes which she hid behind her sunglasses. She ate half of her breakfast, emptied out her tea cup, and left the hotel. She traced her steps until she reached the church where she is sitting right now.

Unlike the Cathedral, this church was small in comparison. It is far from the bustle of tourists. It was quiet and serene. Hermione was seated in the front pew. The sunlight was passing through the stained glass, creating dancing and colored lights on the church floor.

Hermione closed her eyes and remembered what happened in the same church six months ago.

* * *

Six months ago…

Hermione and Harry have been together for almost a year and a half. And it was the best and happiest days of their lives. They have been together for more than a year. Nobody could say it was smooth sailing. Just like in any other relationships, they would often fight, but theirs would end in sweet moments and trying to make-up for the impatience and harsh words they would say.

_Pretty much a normal relationship_, Harry thought. _Normal but sensational._

They were walking in the middle of Cardiff, early in the morning. They decided to spend the weekend in Cardiff, to remember the month that they were in an "unlucky" Cardiff trip which changed their lives forever.

They were walking hand in hand and absorbing the quiet morning. Harry looked at the woman walking beside him. He felt his heart swelling for the love for this woman. He doesn't know it was possible to love this way, or love this much.

Hermione's simple gestures always get him off guard. Just the other day, a simple breakfast greeted him on the table. A packed lunch with a sweet note on top. Hermione meticulously prepared it for him, dropping it by at his house, although she has work. She showered him with love but never made him feel like a caged animal.

Harry did not notice that he was squeezing Hermione's hand. Hermione felt the pressure and looked at Harry. She gave him of those dazzling smiles, "Is there anything wrong?"

Harry smiled back and shook his head, "Nothing. I just feel so happy. Let's go inside the church."

They slowly walked towards a small and quiet church near a large pond. The early mass has just ended and people are leaving the church quietly. The old parishioners would greet them with a smile. And the young couple would smile back.

_What a lovely and good looking couple_, some of them would think.

Once inside the church, they were greeted with the serenity of the place. Something warm came over Harry and he knew. Right at the moment he stepped his foot in the church door. This is the place. Hermione took a deep breath at the same time he did. Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione answered him with a smile.

Harry pulled Hermione towards the pews and they sat. They were silent for a while, Harry was not letting Hermione's hand go. Hermione smiled and pulled her hand away for a while to wipe her hair away from her face.

Harry looked at his empty hand. Harry was looking at it and he realized something that made his heart stop beating and get hurt.

Harry grabbed Hermione's both hands and looked at her.

Hermione was caught off guard and was startled with Harry's actions. "What's wrong, baby?

Harry swallowed. "I looked at my hand when you took yours away," Harry started without blinking. "It was empty."

Hermione stared back pulling her hand away and looking at Harry's palm, "Of course, it's empty." Trying to make a joke out of it but she stopped when she saw Harry's seriousness.

"It was empty," Harry said. "And I don't like it being empty."

Harry grasped at Hermione's hand again and slid her fingers between his. "Your hand can fill the spaces so it won't be empty again."

Hermione looked bewildered. Caught off-guard again. She does not want to assume anything. "I will be with you. I will never leave you."

Harry closed his eyes. He started to wipe his eyes dry and stood up, looking for something. Harry picked something up from the floor, it was a rubber band. Harry took Hermione's hand, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione's tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Please, tell me," Harry said. "Will you marry me? Because I don't want to be empty again."

Hermione began to sob. Harry held her face in between his hands. "Of course. I would marry you," Hermione answered.

Harry kissed Hermione on the lips and hugged her tight. In Hermione's engagement finger, Harry slipped and coiled the rubber band. And they started to laugh, startling the birds on the windows of the church.

* * *

Hermione remembered everything, as if it just happened yesterday. The church has somehow changed into a sadder air. Hermione got up the front chair. She walked outside the church. It was bright and sunny day.

She walked a bit farther before she took the phone out of her bag and dialed a familiar number. After a few seconds, the phone started to ring. When the familiar voice came on the line, she answered with voice trembling but with resolve, "I'm letting you go." After that she ended the call.

Hermione was fighting back the tears and started to dial another number. "I'm going home," when a female voice came on line.

"Hermione," Hanna shouted. "Luna, its Hermione!" Hermione heard footsteps. "Where are you? We are worried. Harry is back in London already, since last night. But you were not with him."

Hermione paused for a moment, before answering. "He's gone. I'm letting him go."

"What?" Luna said, full of concern in her voice. "Don't tell me you're giving up?"

"I didn't give up," Hermione answered. "He made his choice and I wanted him to be happy."

"Hermione," Hannah started, but Hermione interrupted.

"I'm fine," she explained. I'll be fine." She ended the call.

_I would be fine_, Hermione thought. Then she took the ring off her finger and placed inside her pocket. _It needs to get back to its owner._

* * *

Harry has just received the shortest call in his entire life. He never knew that call less than ten seconds would have such a big impact on him.

_I'm letting you go_, Hermione said. And then she abruptly ended the call. Not waiting for him to answer.

Why is it then, that a part of him was feeling so empty, right now. Harry was staring at his phone for a long time.

"Harry," Ginny asked.

Harry looked at Ginny. _That's right I have made a choice. But why is it that I am not that confident anymore?_

And then sudden flashes came back to him again.

_Small church._

_Hands holding._

_His hand holding a rubber band._

Harry looked at his hand. _It's empty_, he said. Ginny called at him again. He closed his hand and started to walk towards her.

**AN: I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I can. Few more chapters left. I hope you'll hang on with me. I changed the genre to Romance/Hurt/Comfort. At first, I really don't have any idea if what genre I'll use. LOL. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Lost and Reborn

**Chapter 16. Lost and Reborn  
Disclaimer. I am Joanne Rowling! I created Harry Potter. I hope you fell for that.**  
Time can either work for you or against you. It can either heal the wounds or leave a nasty looking scar that would make you feel the pain, over and over again.

Time can either be your friend or your worst enemy.

For Hermione, it was neither. Two months after she and Harry parted ways, time was unable to heal her wounded heart, but time helped her get numb. She would feel sad whenever she would see their photographs together, but she no longer cried. She would feel the pain when she hears Ron and Luna silently talking about Harry carefully trying not to let her hear, but she no longer cried. She has been moving through her duties and work and responsibilities, mechanically. She's fulfilling her task but no longer feels triumphant. She has continued her life but the past proves to be difficult to forget.

For Harry, it was both. In two months, there were snippets of things he would remember: Sirius and his family moving away to the other side of the world, being promoted, or an old neighbor who passed away. It was random and in those random images he would always see a glimpse of Hermione in his memory. Her smile, her laughter, even her tears. And in every random thought he would feel a pang of pain on his chest. Physically, he has healed perfectly. Ginny was also wonderful to be with but there would be a times when he would feel that something was missing. Something was not in its proper place. He would shrug the feeling off, but it would come back, again and again.

And again.

And again.

Ginny and Harry were in the mall and stopped at a record and video store. Ginny was checking the CD shelf with Harry standing beside her. He was smiling at each of her comments about the recording artist when someone caught Harry's eye. He saw a shelf of animated films. He started to walk towards it. It was a weird assortment of films, but only one DVD stood out. It was a Japanese animated film entitled Spirited Away.

Harry took the CD out of the shelf and looked at it. He remembered watching and talking about it. He felt Ginny standing beside him.

"You're going to buy that?" Ginny asked, weirdly.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I want to watch it again, we've watched it before. Your favorite character was Chihiro, remember?"  
Ginny looked at Harry and shook her head. "I have never watched that before. Not even with you. I don't even know what that film is about." She turned away and started to browse through the other DVDs.

Harry looked at Ginny._ We haven't watched it before_, Harry thought. _But I remember watching it with somebody and having a great time. Could it be?_

* * *

"Hermione, you need to get out more," Hannah pleaded.

"I'm fine," Hermione insisted. Hannah and Luna would be attending a friend's birthday party, a school mate during their time at Hogwarts, and were trying their best to coax Hermione out of her pajamas and go out with them. "I like to stay home tonight."

"Hermione," Luna countered. "You've been staying inside the house for two months. The only time you'll leave the house is when you go to work."

Hermione shook her head and started to munch a cookie. "Not true. I went out with you guys, the other night."

"That's not even qualified as going out," Hanna insisted. "We only went out to get dinner. And it was take-out."

"Still, I went out," Hermione pointed out. And started to walk away from her friends.

She knows that her friends meant well, but partying is not her kind of thing. Back then, she would only go with them just because she does not want guys stalking her friends. But now, Neville and Ron would be with them, so there's nothing to worry about.

They tried to talk to her more when they heard the doorbell rang.

"Save by the bell." Hermione chuckled. Hannah rolled her eyes at Hermione and called on Luna who went back inside her room to get her purse, "Neville's already downstairs with Ron."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Luna asked Hermione. Hannah was now looking at Hermione guiltily.

"We can stay here if you want!" Hannah asked.

Hermione started to shoo her two pretty friends, "I'm fine. Go and have a good time."

Hannah and Luna looked at each other, hesitant to leave. Hermione started to push them towards the door. The girls embraced Hermione and kissed her cheek,

"We'll be back early!" Luna promised.

"No need to," Hermione answered back. "I'll be fine."

It was awfully quiet when the two girls left. Hermione clicked the television on and started to surf through different channels. She finished the cookies in plate and got up and opened the fridge looking for the rest of the cookies, only to find the empty wrapper.

She was looking for other sweet stuff or anything with chocolate on the fridge, but she was unable to find any. She pulled herself up and started to rummage the cupboards. She hates it when she craves for something and there's nothing at home to satisfy it. In less than a minute, she changed into a pair of shorts and decided to go to the convenience store nearby to buy the pack of cookies she wants. _Make way for the cookie monster_, she thought.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were seated on the couch of Ginny's flat; they were watching a very funny film. Ginny would laugh out loud at every comic response that the characters would make.

Harry was holding the popcorn when something happened on screen that threw them on fits of laughter. Harry instinctively pulled himself slightly away from the laughing Ginny. When the funny part was over, he went back to his original position. Another minute later, they were laughing again and Harry's instincts told him again to slightly lean away.

"Why do you keep doing that," Ginny asked.

"What?" Harry asked in return while munching the popcorn.  
"Whenever I laugh, you pull away," Ginny said. "Is it too loud?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't notice that I was doing it."

They were again distracted by the comic antics on television. They were again laughing hard and Harry slightly pulled away again.

"You're doing it again," remarked Ginny.

Harry shrugged and noticed that he was indeed pulling away, but not too far away. "Well I keep on thinking you're going to hit me. You hit people when you're too happy."

Ginny grabbed some popcorn and kept her eyes on the television. "I don't," said Ginny. "I don't hit people when I laugh. Where did you get that idea that I do?"  
Harry looked at Ginny surprised, "You don't?"

Ginny shook her head and was absorbed again on another fits of laughter because of the show. But Harry was no longer laughing with her. He knew and his instincts told him that when somebody laughed, he gets hit. Hard. And then in his mind, he heard the familiar laughter followed by hard slap.

He knew. He knew it was not Ginny.

* * *

Hermione left the convenience store. She had bought a large pack of chocolate chip cookies, a chocolate bar, a chocolate drink and several chocolate flavored candies. Everything in her bag was chocolate and she planned to eat all of it tonight. Whenever she's not feeling too well, she would often drown herself with chocolates. During her childhood years, she would often sneak chocolate behind the backs of her dentist parents. One time, they caught her in the act and she was grounded for an entire week for it. She never ate chocolate again after that but that changed when she went to a magical school in France. She can't help eating chocolate frogs, especially when she was stressed about her studies. It is the best comfort food ever; good thing that she never gains weight easily.  
She was walking back to the flat when she felt somebody was walking after her. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw a figure of a man walking behind her, fast-paced. Hermione doubled her steps and started a turn on the next corner. She glanced over her shoulders again and saw that the big figure also mimicked her previous action, following her.

Hermione broke into a half run. _Damn_, she thought. She forgot her wand on the living room thinking it was safe to go out on a muggle neighborhood without bringing it. She was surprised when somebody touched over her shoulder. She faced the man wildly. Her hands already curled into a fist and threw a right handed punch. It landed squarely in the man's face.

The man started to howl in pain. Hermione was about to run away when she heard the man complained.

"Why do you have to do that," shouted angrily the guy.

Hermione turned around and looked at the man who was leaning heavily on the concrete wall. He was holding something on his hand, while his other hand was rubbing his face. Hermione recognized what the man was holding.

"My keys," she shouted, surprised.

"Yeah," complained the guy. "I chased after you for two blocks to return this, only to get hit on the face."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said apologetically. She started to walk closer to the man and was very surprised with what she saw. He does not look like any robber, or any guy that would make an evil plan. He was tall and definitely good looking and well dressed. But right now, he was flinching in pain.

"It needs some ice," Hermione said. "I think it's going to swell if we don't put some ice on it."

"Are you a boxer?" the man suddenly asked.

Hermione tried to contain her laughter. "I actually just live there." Hermione pointing at her house. "We could put some cold compress on that."

The man looks at Hermione. "Are you going to hit me again?" the man asked. But the man walked with Hermione towards her house.

A couple of minutes later, the man was sitting on Hermione's doorstep with an icepack on his nose. "How does it look?" the man asked, taking the icepack away so that Hermione could see.

Hermione looked at the man's pointed nose, "Everything's fine. I don't think that it's going to swell anymore." Hermione pulled away and watched the tall figure of the handsome guy sitting on her doorstep. "I'm really sorry," Hermione said. "I thought you're going to attack me or something."

The guy gave Hermione a sweet smile. "It's okay," He pulled himself up and gave Hermione back the ice pack. "But I need to go. My friends are definitely wondering where the hell I am. Thank you."

Hermione nodded and took the ice pack. She escorted him towards the gate, when he turned abruptly to introduce her. "I'd never introduced myself," he said.

He held out his hand, "Jack."

She took his hand, "Hermione."

The man smiled and looked at her, "That's very unusual name. I'll never forget that."

Hermione smiled back at Jack. as he went out of the gate and said goodbye. Hermione saw him walking away, she waved, closed the gate and turned around. Suddenly, she heard somebody knock ather gate before she was able to get inside the house. She walked towards the gate and opened it.

It was Jack.

"Hermione," Jack said nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione was caught off guard.

"I know we just met, and you don't know me but will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Jack asked nervously. Hermione was surprised and was unable to give any reply. Jack looked at her face. _She probably has a boyfriend_, Jack thought.

"Never mind," Jack said trying to sound casual. "You probably have a boyfriend."

Hermione looked at Jack and shook her head. "No I don't."

Jack looks at Hermione, it was his turn to be surprised.

"But I can't," Hermione was about to explain that she's not interested in dating yet.

When Jack interrupted. "It's okay. It was a wild shot anyway. You just met me," he laughed easily. "Nice meeting you again." Jack turned his back and started to walk away.

Hermione looked at Jack walking away from her flat's gate. _Should I take the chance?_, Hermione thought. _You deserve to be happy, Hermione_. She swallowed hard and heard herself calling out, "Jack!"

Jack turned around. "Tomorrow would be great. Just pick me up here at around seven. Is that fine?"

Jack smiled widely and nodded. "Sure, see you tomorrow, he answered. He waved at Hermione again before he started to jog towards the corner.

**AN: Whew! Hermione meets Jack. If you're wondering what Jack looks like, just imagine Jack Dawson of Titanic. I saw this youtube video of Titanic/Ballet shoes crossover. They look good together. If you are curious of the video just search it. The title was saving jack {ballet shoes/titanic crossover}. But still I ship HHR. Anyway, Spirited Away is a Japanese animated movie that was translated to English so I don't own it. Its like Alice in Wonderland in reverse. Chihiro is somewhat like Hermione. At eleven, Hermione has to grow up and enter a magical world. While Chihiro is 10 when she enter the spirits world and met different spiritual creatures to save her parents. 4 more chapters left. Watch out for it. :D**

**[_Edited 6/13/12: Proofread by Alexus (Congress)! Thank you! :3]_**


	17. Meeting Again

**Chapter 17. Meeting Again**

**Disclaimer. You know who the owner is. Need to say more?**

Hermione and Jack were walking side by side on the way home. It was almost midnight. Their dinner date which started at seven o'clock, lasted through a couple of cups of coffee and a walk in the park. It was already midnight, when they decided to go home.

_Jack is sweet_, Hermione thought catching a glimpse of the guy who is quietly beside her. _But I only met him yesterday._ She smiled at the thought. She is not the person who would normally go out with the guy she randomly met. But then, with Harry… Her thought trailed, her brows creased.

"You did not enjoy the night?" Jack asked her.

She was surprised with the question, "What made you think that I didn't," she asked back.

"Well, your forehead creased and you frowned," Jack demonstrated what she did.

Hermione smiled. "I just remembered something."

Jack nodded, "And that something is?"

_Well, I have to come clean_, Hermione thought. "An ex-boyfriend."

"Aah," Jack said and nodded. He did not say anything. Hermione did not bother to continue explaining.

They kept walking until they reached Hermione's flat door. Hermione smiled and faced Jack, "Thank you so much, for a wonderful dinner."

"It was nothing," Jack said, smiling back. "I had a great time, too."

Hermione said goodnight and started to get into the house. Jack was carefully watching her. He cleared his throat and Hermione looked back at him.

"Can you go out with me again," he asked. It was a great night with Hermione, and he wanted more than just one date. He wanted to know more about her.

Hermione looked at Jack, seriously thinking. _I gave it a shot, one date. Am I willing to take another step?_

Jack interrupted her thoughts. "I'm going to be honest with you. I had a blast. You're funny and easy to talk to. I don't know if you feel the same way. But I really wanted to know more about you. I like you."

Hermione was speechless and she does not know what to say. It's very rare that a man would be that straightforward with her. _Well, except Harry_. The thought angered her. There were already two instances that she kept thinking "except Harry". It's about time she takes him out of her mind. He is no longer an exception.

"Well," Hermione started. "I'm pretty busy this week, but maybe I can make some time." Hermione took Jack's phone from his hand and started to punch into the keypad. Jack was looking curiously at her. "I already saved my mobile and home phone number." After keying in her number, she dropped it into Jack's shirt pocket.

Jack broke into a wide smile and took Hermione's hands. "You have no idea, how happy you made me."

Hermione smiled, "Don't exaggerate. I only agreed to go out with you more."

Jack laughed and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and said goodnight. "Bye," Hermione smiled and waved to Jack before she walked inside the house.

_Am I really ready for this_, Hermione thought. She saw Luna and Hannah with Neville, sitting on the living room. Obviously waiting for her to tell them what happened. She looked at her friends. She thought of her aunt and uncle. They were all worried about her. Somehow she needs to let them feel that she's okay. _Well, you're not going to lose anything_.

She put on a smile before she walked towards her friends.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Hannah reacted while sitting on the couch, watching Hermione fixing herself in front of the mirror.

"What," Hermione asked.

"That you've been going out with Jack for almost a month," Hannah answered.

Hermione paused and looked at the mirror_. A month_, Hermione thought. _We've been exclusively dating for that long?_ "You're keeping count?" Hermione asked Hannah jokingly.

Luna joined in the conversation, "It's not that we're trying to keep you from dating, but, we kind of surprised."

Hermione sighed. "Why do you have to get worried? If I don't go out, you worry about me. And now, I'm trying to enjoy, you're still worried about me."

Hannah and Luna looked at each other. "We just want to make sure that you're doing this, because you want to. Not because you have to," Luna told her gently.

"Jack is a great guy," Hermione told her friends, sincerely. _Although, not as great as-_, Hermione cut her thoughts.

"Rebound relationships rarely work," Hannah told her honestly.

"We're not yet in a relationship. It's just exclusively dating," Hermione reminded her friends.

"We just want the best for you," Luna countered.

Hermione looked at her friends, they really looked worried about her. She walked towards them and hugged them. "And I am super thankful for that." She wouldn't have gone through everything, without her friends. Her tears started to swell in her eyes.

Then she heard someone knocking on the door. "Jack's here," Hermione pulled herself, wiping the tears in the corner of her eyes. She walked towards the door and saw Jack, happy as ever, standing outside the door. Hermione motioned him to get inside.

Hannah and Luna greeted him while Hermione went inside her room to get her purse. She looked at the mirror for the last time. She was wearing an off shoulder, red dress. They would be having a fancy dinner tonight. _Put on a brave face_, Hermione said to herself. _Smile_. She practice smiling and then left her room.

Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walked with Jack, with his arm wrapped protectively on her waist. Jack was happily talking about his friends and work. Hermione responded politely, dropping a few funny comments and smiling at Jack.

_He's a wonderful guy, Hermione. Why can't you just be happy with him_, Hermione thought while looking at Jack.

They stopped in an Italian restaurant. Hermione looked at the place and felt panic. They were dining in one of Harry's favourite restaurants.

"We're eating here," Hermione asked Jack, her voice slightly wavering.

Jack brows creased. "You don't want to eat here? We could look for another place." Jack started to revive the engine up again.

_Get over it_, Hermione scolded herself. _You can't avoid everything associated with Harry. If you will do that, might as well, stop living_. "No, it's fine," Hermione smiled and looked at Jack. She started to unbuckle her seatbelt.

Jack looked at Hermione. He wanted to ask her something, but he changed his mind. He unbuckled his seatbelt and immediately went out of the car. He escorted Hermione out of the car and they walked inside the restaurant.

* * *

Harry was quietly watching the car passing by. He and Ginny decided to eat out tonight. They decided to eat in one of his favourite restaurants. For the past month, everything has not been smooth sailing, as he thought everything would be. Ginny has been getting on his nerves and him on hers.

Ginny would get infuriated sometimes, especially when he would insist on eating sweets especially chocolates often times. She would insist that too many sweets can be bad for his health. Also, this past month, he also had a renewed fascination with Jack Johnson's music. He kept playing the CD, over and over again. Ginny would sometimes beg him to change the music.

There are also simple things that he expects Ginny would do, but she never did. The other day, he asked for a massage on his head while he lay on her lap. Ginny gave him a bit of it, but it felt different. There are times when he would pinch Ginny's nose, expecting her to do it back. But she would just get irritated about it.

There is still something he could not place.

"What are you thinking? You're quiet," Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head and smiled. I made this choice. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about the last time we ate here," Harry feinted.

Ginny smiled. "A long time ago," Ginny signaled for a waiter and then Harry saw her eyes began to open wide, looking shocked or surprised.

"What?" Harry smiled and followed the direction she's looking at. A few tables from them, Harry saw her. Three months without seeing her. And here she is, looking exquisite in a red dress, red-hot.

_Hermione,_ Harry thought. She was looking so darn hot. Harry's attention was shifted to the man who was helping her into her chair and smiling at her. Harry felt something hit his chest. Then this guy placed his hand on the back of Hermione's chair, trying to signal the other guys on the restaurant that she is his girl. Then something must have been on Hermione's face because the guy gently wiped her face. His breathing became haggard and the first thought that came into his mind was, _get away from her_.

It took Herculean efforts for Harry to take his gaze away from Hermione and her date. He glanced at his plate and started to shift the food around the plate. Ginny was quietly watching him.

_Stop thinking about her_, Harry thought. _You made a choice. You made a choice_. Harry lifted his head up and looked at Ginny. _Think about Ginny_. Harry smiled at Ginny. That smile seems to pacify Ginny, since she smiled back and motioned for the waiter again.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the restaurant, oblivious that somebody was watching them. Hermione kept on smiling at Jack, he was exceptionally sweet tonight. Instead of sitting opposite her, he decided to sit beside her. He kept her glass filled, kept asking her if there's anything else she wants, kept on giving her tissue to wipe her mouth. He kept asking if she's comfortable enough.

"Jack, stop treating me as a child," Hermione said.

"I'm not treating you as a child," Jack reacted.

"Yes, you are. I can do things by myself," Hermione retorted. She took a bite of the pasta on her plate. Jack got a piece of tissue and wiped the corners of her mouth, gently.

Hermione sighed and smiled, "Stop doing that." She took the tissue from Jack's hands and started to wipe her mouth, when she felt somebody was watching her. She lifted her face up and was met by the coldest green eyes she could ever see.

Hermione's breath stopped, when she saw Harry standing a few tables away. Looking at her, Harry was staring at Hermione.

_He's alone,_ Hermione thought. _I bet Ginny's somewhere_.

Ginny went into the restroom and that was a good thing. She did not see the murderous look on Harry's face when he saw the guy sitting beside Hermione, gently wiping the corners of her mouth.

_He looks like he wants to kiss her_, Harry thought. Both of his fists were tightly clenched inside his trousers pockets.

_He looks like he's going to kill me_, Hermione thought. _Never mind him. You're through. You're done._ Hermione threw him an angry look and shifted her attention back to Jack.

Harry heard Ginny walking towards him. He stopped staring at Hermione and her date. His jaw was tightly clenched and he was breathing hard. _I have never been this furious my entire life_, Harry thought. He escorted Ginny out of the restaurant.

Hermione glanced and saw Harry and Ginny, leaving the restaurant. She took a deep breath. She glanced at Jack who was busy sharing a funny story about t a friend. Hermione smiled politely at Jack. _Move on Hermione_, she silently pleaded with herself.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione asked Jack to bring her home early. She said that she has a headache, which she really has because of seeing Harry's murderous looks. The drive was quiet. Jack kept looking at Hermione, thinking if he did something wrong.

Once on the front of their gate, Jack looked at Hermione, "Will I see you again?"

Hermione was caught by surprise. "Of course," she said.

Jack did not say anything. He felt otherwise. Something has happened in the restaurant, and he cannot say what it was. Jack went out of the car and opened the door for Hermione. Hermione started to walk towards the gate of her flat, when Jack caught her elbow.

_Just this once_, Jack thought. He pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her on her lips.

Hermione did not pull away. _Just this once_, Hermione thought. But on her mind, she saw a different man. Jack ended the kiss, Hermione pulled away. They knew. Both of them knew, they would not be seeing each other again. They might, but just to part again.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Jack said.

Hermione nodded and waved at Jack. She watched him as he got into the car and drove away. She was about to get inside the house when she heard a voice behind her.

"Who is he," asked a man who was hidden behind the shadows. She did not notice the car nor the man. Perhaps he has been there watching her the entire time.

"Mind your own business, Harry," Hermione retorted and started to get into the gate. Harry caught up with her and held her elbow.

"Who is he," Harry asked gritting his teeth.

"A friend," Hermione answered.

"So you kiss your friends," Harry angrily pointed out.

Hermione looked at Harry angrily. "What's wrong with you? Why do you care?"

Harry was unable to answer her questions. He kept asking himself why he ended up here in this place. Right after dinner, he dropped Ginny off her flat and said he needs to go somewhere else. He was confused, especially when he saw Hermione with that good-looking guy at the restaurant.

He was furious, in rage. He needs answers and he would be getting them. He drove into Hermione's flat and parked outside her home. He kept debating with himself, when Hermione and the guy friend pulled up in front of the house. Obviously, they did not saw him nor his car. He saw them, though. He saw them kiss. And seeing them did that, just made him more furious.

Hermione shook his grip on her elbow. "Go home." Hermione turned her back at Harry and started to move towards her flat.

"I just want to know how you're doing," Harry said feebly.

Hermione turned around and faced Harry. "I'm great. I'm doing fine. What else do you want to know?"

Harry turned red and angrily answered back, "I'm just concerned about you."

"Oh, you're concerned about me? When did that start Harry? Oh, I know, you can't remember," Hermione said sarcastically. But she's not done yet.

"What do you expect? That I would be crying over you for the last three months? Just like I did when you left me at the gasoline station? Well news flash, Harry. I'm getting my life back. I'm finally moving on."

"Don't make me sound so inhuman," Harry answered back.

"Harry, when you got amnesia, you did forget about me, I accept that," Hermione said. "But you forgot something else. You forgot how to be considerate of other people's feelings. You dropped me like a hot potato. You made your choice, and I respected that. It's time you respect what I do with my life, especially now that you're no longer in it."

Harry was unable to answer Hermione. She looked at those green eyes for the last time and turned away, walking back to her flat. _Just a few more steps_, she whispered to herself. Once the door was closed behind her, she cried. She cried, all the tears that she held back for the last three months were released. And it was life floodgates opening.

Harry watched Hermione walked inside her house. He turned and went into his car. _You've made the choice Harry._ He banged his hand on the steering wheel of the car and saw that his phone was ringing. Ginny was calling. He waited until the phone stopped ringing, and then turned it off.

He leaned back on his car seat. Took a deep breath and started to drive away.

Both of them forgot something that night. Hermione has never brought Harry back into her flat after his accident. Harry never remembered going there before.

Harry found his way, on his own.

**AN: 3 more chapters left. Thanks for reading.**


	18. She's Out of my Life

**Chapter 18. She's Out of my Life**

**Disclaimer. Just imagine that there is a disclaimer here about Harry Potter and his owner. :3**

Harry was seated in the couch in his home. He was looking from afar. Ginny was meanwhile, was in front of her laptop, pouring over work. Harry's thoughts were filled with the episode a week ago.

_The good looking guy kissing Hermione. _

No matter how many times he tried to shake the images off, it keeps coming back. And he is seriously getting irritated. Right after Harry and Hermione's conversation, he drove in fury. He cannot tell why he was so angry. That makes him even more frustrated. He knows Ginny is feeling his frustration. She tried to be calm and tried to take it lightly.

Last night he had another dream. This time he remembered it clearly. Hermione and Harry was flying together, he was trying to teach her how to fly a broom. Instead, she succeeded in almost choking him because she kept on grabbing his hair and neck. She was doing this while they were flying around the quidditch pitch at his home. With her positioned on his lap, she kept clinging on his neck when they're just three feet off the ground. They just kept moving back and forth in circles. When he woke up, he thought that the dream was real since he was pain on his arm muscles and was out of breath.

_Was it just a dream_, Harry thought. The dream looked so real and so true, that he honestly thought that they were no longer just dreams.

Harry leaned back on the chair. His mobile phone was playing Angel by Jack Johnson loudly. His fascination with his music has completely taken him by surprise. The song ended, he grabbed his phone, intending to play it again. Ginny looked at Harry, clearly irritated.

"Don't tell me you'll be playing that song again?" Ginny asked, with trace of sarcasm in her voice.

Harry did not say anything, instead, he just hit the play button. Ginny grabbed the phone from his hand and turned the song off.

"If you will be listening to that song again, use earphone," Ginny retorted. "You've been listening to that for an entire hour and for the entire week. It's getting on my nerves already."

"What's wrong with you," Harry reacted. "It's just a song."

Ginny stood up and turned her laptop off. She collected her things and prepared to leave. Harry stood up and followed her.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, walking behind her.

"I'm going home. Obviously, my presence here is not important, "Ginny said walking towards the door.

Harry grabbed her arm. "What do you mean? I'm not saying anything against you."

Ginny shook her head. "You've been ignoring me for the last few weeks. You are always occupied with something else, you forget about me."

Harry looked at Ginny. He was never conscious of that. He has always been with Ginny. "What do you mean by ignoring you? I'm always with you."

"That's the problem Harry," Ginny said in frustration. "We're always together, but you were never really with me."

Ginny turned and walked away, leaving a befuddled and more frustrated Harry.

* * *

You're seriously not doing this," Ron reacted. Neville and Ron were in Hermione, Luna and Hannah's flat.

"Yes, Ron. I'm really doing it," answered Hermione. She was walking back and forth, getting thing and clothes from her closet. Packing them on an open suitcase the muggle way. Hannah and Neville exchanged glances. Luna could not hold it any longer.

"Why do you have to leave now?" Luna asked sadly. We just knew about this yesterday."

Hermione sighed. She knew that her friends would not be taking her decision lightly. Her aunt took the shock better. Maybe it is because her aunt did not witness how devastated she was after what happened with her relationship with Harry. It's perfectly natural that her friends who saw her moping the last few months would be shocked about her sudden departure.

"I told you, something came up. I have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. I'm not going to let it pass," Hermione tried to explain.

"It's just such a shock," Neville tried to explain for her friends. "You're doing well with your job. You're even starting to get your social life back. And then suddenly, you're going to leave?"

Hannah nodded vigorously, agreeing with his boyfriend. "We thought everything is okay," she gently added.

Hermione sighed, _I thought so too_. "I told you this is completely professional."

"We can't change your mind?" asked Ron for the hundredth time.

Hermione smiled. "No, I won't change my mind."

"Does Harry have something to do with this?" Neville asked.

_Harry would always have something to do with everything_, Hermione thought. "No," she said. Trying her best to sound confident and putting up her best smile.

* * *

Harry has spent the hour flying around their home quidditch pitch. He kept changing from one direction to another. Perhaps quidditch could take his mind off her. He flinched at the thought of her again and pushed himself forward when he saw a glint of gold on the ground just a few meters away from him.

Unaware, Ginny was watching him behind the curtains of his home. She silently retreated. Their fight yesterday was supposed to be the past, but something kept nagging her. He's starting to become more distant every day. She tried to reach out to him but all she could see is a wall.

This is exactly how it happened two years ago, after his trip to Cardiff. This is how she lost Harry to Hermione.

Ginny was clutching on the chair so hard, deep in her thoughts that she did not realize Harry was already inside the room. Harry saw Ginny standing by the dining table, gripping on the chair, hard. Her knuckles were already white.

Harry put his broom away and walked towards Ginny. Ginny heard his footsteps and looked at him. Harry stopped and looked at Ginny. He felt the room started to shrink. And then something hit him hard, so hard that it almost sent him backwards.

_Harry and Hermione on the gasoline station._

_Harry kissing Hermione._

_Hermione hugging Harry under the trees, one dark night. Telling him that he's a bad poet._

_Harry holding Hermione's hands._

_Hermione._

_Church._

_Hermione._

_Airplane landing._

_Hermione._

_Her face on his mobile phone._

_Harry plummeting forward when something hit his car._

_Calling her name. Trying to reach his phone. Blackness._

_Hermione._

_Hermione._

_Hermione…_

Harry opened his eyes. He was still standing on the same spot. Ginny is holding his hands. Ginny. He stared at Ginny. _What have I done_, he whispered silently to himself. Ginny looked at Harry, he looked surprised and bewildered. She held into his hands and could no longer control it. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you again, Harry," Ginny whispered, trying to keep the sobs away. "Not for the second time. Not to her again."

_She knew_, Harry thought.

Ginny lowered her head, shaking, trying so hard to fight the tears. "But I can't hold on forever. Not when every time you look away, I kept thinking that you are thinking of her."

Harry started to open his mouth and speak. He could not bear hurting Ginny like this. She has been a good friend and she has taken good care of him. But Ginny placed her hand over his mouth, keeping him from speaking. She took her hand away and bravely looked at Harry with her tear-streaked face.

"You don't have to say anything. Besides, you know I can't stand losing," Ginny took a deep breath. "Which is why I'm ending this."

"At least, leave me some pride," Ginny said jokingly. "Leave me with the thought that I was the one who ended this."

Ginny moved forward and kissed Harry's cheek. She slowly pulled away and started to walk away from him.

"Ginny," Harry called. She turned. "Thank you."

"Love is not always sweeter the second time around," Ginny answered back.

* * *

Hermione was already in the airport. She insisted that there is no need for her friends to see her off. She would be sent to Italy, handling one of the company's accounts there. She looked at the crowd, and saw her officemate and boss who was supposed to give the details of her trip.

She walked towards them. Although, her stay in Italy would be for a few months, it was a relief she was looking for. She does not have to worry about running into Harry and Ginny or seeing him on her footstep. She does not have to endure everything. Also, Hermione intends to make her stay in Italy permanent.

As she approached her boss and officemate, they looked stressed. "Why?" Hermione asked. "Is there any problem with the trip?"

Her boss started to scratch his head. There would be some changes on your itinerary." Hermione looked questioningly at her boss. This is a short notice, but you're not going to Italy. You'll be sent to Spain."

Hermione nodded. Well At least it does not mean I have to go back home.

"Your stay in Spain would just be brief, maybe two or three weeks. There are just some urgent matters that you need to attend to. You'll be able to handle it," assured her boss. "You'll be coming back here in London after that. Then we will see if you still be sent to Italy.

Hermione nodded at her boss instructions. She listened very carefully and after an hour she was already boarding her plane to Spain. She was seated near the window and watched the blue skies outside of the plane when it took off.

She closed her eyes.

_It cuts like a knife_, she thought.

She remembered when she asked her boss before she boarded her plane. A question which left her boss speechless for the first time.

"_What if I decided never to come back?"_

* * *

Few hours have already passed since Ginny left, Harry was lying on his bed with eyes closed. But he was not asleep, he was savoring each moment and image that flashes in his mind. There were still some lapses, there were still some gaps, but he think he regained more than half of the memories he has lost.

He opened his eyes and looked at the phone beside him. He has been lifting and dropping that phone for a few times already.

He took a deep breath. _Come what may, pay your dues_, he scolded himself.

He dialed a mobile phone number, but the number could not be reached. He tried again, and again. And again. But he kept getting the monotonous recorded voice.

He decided to call his friend. In just a couple of rings, Neville answered his phone.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked directly. I've been trying to call her but her phone is out of service."

He heard Neville took a deep breath. "She's gone mate. She left just a few hours ago."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Where did she go? Why did she leave?"

"Harry, don't go after her," Neville answered. "She's moving on."

It's useless to talk to Neville like this. _I've got to see them_. Harry placed the phone to his pocket and started to walk towards the doorway.

That is when he realized, that he was alone.

Empty.

**AN: Thanks for the overwhelming reviews on the last chapter. I know your heart has been broken into million pieces but I have to do what I had to do. Anyway, two more chapters left. Thank you for hanging on with me! :3**


	19. Departure and Arrival

**Chapter 19. Departure/Arrival**

**Disclaimer. Harry Potter belongs to Hermione Potter. Ehh?**

Harry was seated anxiously in the middle of the plane. This was the best seat that he could get for the shortest period of time. Getting reservations was the longest time of his entire life. He also had the hard time getting a reservation for international portkey. The next portkey schedule he can get was in three days because of some magic maintenance problem they're experiencing. Currently, he was sandwiched between two burly men who probably would be going overseas to work. But he does not care. What keeps playing in his mind was the time when he went to Hermione's flat to know where she was.

He remembered what happened two days ago.

* * *

Two days ago…

Harry rushed to Hermione's house, upon knowing that the most important woman in her life has vanished from his life. He knocked until his fist became red. Neville open the door, and Harry forgot all his manners and barged inside.

"Where is she?" Harry asked Luna, the first person he saw upon entering the flat.

Luna was caught by surprise and was unable to answer immediately.

"Where is she," Harry asked Hannah when he was unable to get some answers from Luna.

"She's not here," answered Neville quietly, pulling Hannah away from Harry slowly. "I told you on the phone, she's gone."

"Let her go, Harry," Luna said. Her dreamy voice was gone and seriousness was present on her voice. "She's finally moving on. She's finally going to get her life back."

Harry shook his head. "I can't let her go. I can't."

"Why?" Hannah demanded angrily. "You left her. And now you're telling us, that you can't let her go? Make up your mind."

"I made a mistake," Harry admitted. He sat down on a chair and cradled his head in his hands_. I made a huge mistake._

"Bo-hoo," Hannah said sarcastically. "You realize it when it's already late."

Hannah and Luna started to walk away, obviously trying to control their anger. Hermione has always been the fighter among the three. She has always been their defender. It is about time that they pay her back. Even it means, throwing harsh words on a beaten man in their living room.

Neville sat down beside Harry. "If you're meant to be together, then you will be together."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "I can't just sit and wait. I can't live a day thinking and asking myself if she would be back, when she will be back. I need to do something to make her come back."

Neville looked at Harry and saw sincerity on his words. He looked at Hannah and Luna, asking for permission. But both shook their head. They should not tell him where Hermione is.

Harry looked pleadingly at Neville but he also shook his head and lowered his eyes. Harry felt anger, surging. Angry not to these people, but to himself. How could he possibly let everything slip away from him? How could he? Harry heard Ron cleared his throat. He was sitting on the chair on the far corner.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ron. "We can't tell you where she is. We promised never to tell you that she is going to Italy."

Harry nodded. "I know you can't," but he immediately cut his statement and looked at Ron, unbelievably. "Italy?"

A shoe flew across the room and hit Ron in his cheek. "Bloody hell!" he cursed and looked at the direction of the flying shoe. Luna was holding her other show on her hand, ready to throw it again. Ron immediately slid out of his chair and hid behind it.

"She's in Italy?" Harry repeated. He stood up and started to browse his phone. The good thing about travelling so much is that you get to save airline numbers on your mobile phone as well as numbers from the people who had connection to the international portkey. He quickly dialed the airline number and patiently waited for somebody to get on the phone.

It's taking too long, he angrily mumbled. He started to walk towards the door when suddenly somebody answered.

"I want to book flight to Italy, for tonight," demanded Harry. "I don't care how much it is, I need it tonight."

The female voice on the other end of the line calmly answered, "I'm sorry sir but all flights are grounded for tonight because of the storm."

"What's storm?" Harry asked angrily.

"Sir, if you would check the news, you would see that there is a storm in London and would be hitting by 10 o'clock tonight."

"What, there are no flights?" Harry demanded. "How about tomorrow?"

Harry waited, pacing back and forth. The representative came back on the line, telling them that the flight for the next days are all booked. The earliest flight he could get would be the day after tomorrow, at three in the morning. Harry was frustrated and decided to hang up on the representative. He used Neville's phone to call all airline. But all of them have the same news. No flights for that night, booked until tomorrow. He also tried calling the people who's connected to international portkeys. He even tried calling his father but the international portkeys is under annual magic maintenance. And the schedule he can get was until three days. _Bloody three days. Bloody useless magic_. If he only could apparate directly to Italy, he'll do it but he doesn't want to see Hermione with his body's splinched all over.

"When did Italy became a freaking world destination?" Harry growled frustratingly. "How could it be possible that all flights are booked and the damn portkeys are all under maintenance at the same time?"

"Cause you're not really supposed to go after her," Hannah insisted. But she was taken aback when she saw Harry's reaction. His emerald eyes bear all his emotions. He is wearing them all on his sleeve, vulnerable. He does not care if he gets hurt.

"All I need is to see her and tell her what I feel," Harry told them. He started to dial again, while the lightning, thunder and heavy rain vibrates in the entire house.

* * *

This is why he is here now. Two days after Hermione left for Italy, he is still in London. He has never felt so helpless. He wanted to do something but he cannot.

Harry tried to be patient during the four hour flight. He took no notice of the man who was sleeping and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. He glances and saw that he was in fact, drooling. But he does not mind. This is the earliest flight he could take, and even poor seating would not keep him away from it.

After almost four hours of flight and almost another hour in the airport, he is already in the streets of Italy.

He was able to talk to Simon yesterday, Hermione's officemate. He asked him if he has any idea where Hermione would be staying in Italy. Simon gave him a hotel where firm employees would spend their business trip, as well as the address in the firm's office in Italy.

He shrugged his backpack and navigated the streets. Harry asked several people for directions, until he was able to find the building he was looking for. Harry walked inside the building, towards the receptionist area. The woman behind the desk, perhaps sensing that he is a foreigner, greeted him in English.

"Good day, what can we do for you?" asked the receptionist.

Harry opened his mouth and asked for Hermione. "She was supposed to be here as consultant from London. I think she arrived here a couple of days ago."

The woman motioned for him to wait and dialed with her IP phone. She talked in Italian for a while, before she finally ended the call.

"I'm sorry sir," said the woman as he approached Harry. "No British consultant arrived sir."

Harry's eyes opened wide and looked at the woman. "That can't be possible. She was supposed to go here."

The woman shook her head. "No consultant came, sir. They were scheduled to come two days ago, but the date was moved indefinitely."

Harry walked out of the building, several minutes after asking the receptionist over and over again, until the lady threatened to cal security unless he stops. Harry continued walking. He stopped under a tree and leaned on it.

_Where are you Hermione_, he asked himself.

* * *

Hermione was looking at her phone. She hasn't called or owled anybody in London. Nobody knew that she is Spain. Hermione fidgeted on her phone, it is already late in the afternoon. She arrived two day ago, and all her problems with one of their firm offices in Spain are being straightened out. If all goes well, she may be going home early.

_Home_, Hermione thought. _Is there really a place that I can go home to?_ From her hotel window, she could see the entire city. _Am I willing to stay here?_ She closed the window blinds and looked at her phone again.

She took a deep breath and started to dial her aunt's number. After a brief talk to her aunt, Hermione felt a lot better. She decided to call her friends to let them know that she is doing great.

Hannah answered on the fourth ring. "Hello Hermione." Hermione sensed that there was something wrong and guarded with how Hannah greeted her. But she did not take notice. "How's Italy?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not in Italy," said Hermione. "I'm in Spain. They sent me here instead."

"WHAT?" Hannah exclaimed. "You're not in Italy? Since when?"

Hermione started to share what happened in the airport. She noticed the commotion in the background. "What's wrong? Why is everybody noisy?"

"There's nothing wrong," denied Hannah. "We're just excited that you called."

Hermione talked to her friends for a while before she hung up. There is something going on, but she decided not to take notice of it.

* * *

"Have you talked to Harry?" Hannah asked Neville for the nth time.

Neville patiently answered while holding his phone. "No I haven't. I've been trying to call him since Hermione called last night."

Luna was already strangling Ron. "Where the hell could he be? Maybe the wrackspurt already infesting Harry right now."

Hannah rolled her eyes at her friend loony-ness while Neville shook his head trying to suppress a chuckle. He started to dial his phone again, and this time he was able to get Harry on the phone. "Where have you been mate?"

"Sorry," said Harry. "I lost my phone charger, and I have to look for another one here. You have no idea how difficult it is to find another charger."

"Well, enough of the lost charger, Hermione called," Neville interrupted.

"What did she say?" Harry immediately asked.

"She's not in Italy. She's in Spain," Neville answered.

Neville heard Harry's cursing on the other end of the line. "Do you have any idea what hotel she's in? I'm going to the airport now."

Neville gave Hermione's hotel and Harry ended the call, immediately.

* * *

_Is nature working against me,_ Harry asked angrily. _Are you punishing me?_

He was able to get a flight to Spain from Italy. Unfortunately, there were no non-stop flight and all he could get was a flight with one stop, and it was a long layover. So the two hours of air travel from Italy to Spain, lasted for blasted ten hours. The international portkey also was fully booked. He was so frustrated that he wanted to scream that he was Harry Bloody Potter, the boy-who-lived, the wizard who beat Voldemort when he was a baby and insist that he need to have that special portkey as soon as possible. But then, he thought of the shame he will bring to his father if he did that.

To make the matter worse, the long layover became longer. There were some engine trouble and they need to wait for another couple of hours before they were able to board the plane. He left early afternoon, he would be arriving in Spain the next day.

_Are you punishing me?_ Harry asked. If _you are, can you just punish me after I see her,_ Harry pleaded. A whole half day was wasted just by changing and waiting for planes. He would be arriving in Spain, the next day.

* * *

Hermione closed her suitcase and looked around. Her work just wrapped up yesterday, she has the option to stay longer. But she decided, her family and friends are in London, her roots are there. _Why should I be afraid of coming back?_ Hermione thought. _I did nothing wrong. I should not be afraid of being myself. It's just another heartache_, she thought.

She walked outside of her room and down the hotel lobby. She decided not to inform anybody that she would be coming home today. She checked out of the hotel and went into the cab, waiting for her.

She was quietly watching the sights while inside the cab, thinking. _This is such a romantic place_._ It would be great to comeback_, she thought. After a few minutes, she was already in the airport, lugging her bags behind her. She went inside the airport and started to look for her terminal.

In a few minutes, the passengers from Hermione's flight were called. At the same time Hermione stood up to hand her ticket, Harry was coming out of the glass doors. He immediately hailed a cab and asked to be taken to the hotel that Neville told him. After a few minutes, he arrived in the hotel lobby and walked towards the reception area.

Harry greeted the receptionist and asked about Hermione's room number, introducing himself as the boyfriend.

The woman eyed him but still answered him, "She just checked out, more than a half ago."

Harry slapped the counter top and cursed loudly. He saw how surprised the lady opposite to him was. "I'm sorry. But do you know where she's heading?"

The woman looked at him again, this time pitifully. "She asked for a cab that would bring her to the airport."

Harry cursed under his breath and immediately left the hotel. _I hope I catch her_, he thought. He apparated.

But he was too late.

When Harry set foot on the airport, Hermione was again out of his life.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It really motivated me to finish this chapter after lots of revisions. Anyway, hope you don't mind Harry hopelessly chasing Hermione. He deserved a bit of hardship, don't you think? Watch out for the last chapter tomorrow! Thanks for reading! **


	20. The First

**Chapter 20. The First**

**Disclaimer. This story has come to an end. But still, I never own him. I'm just borrowing and playing with Harry Potter characters.**

Hermione was walking aimlessly. It was dusk, the sun is getting behind the soft-looking clouds. She arrived in London yesterday but decided not to say anything to her friends. She went to her Aunt Ann who was visiting to a friend. They were eager to have her stay at their home.

Hermione decided against calling her friends and letting them know that she's already home. She does not want to bother them with her problems, after all she's adult enough to handle her fights on her own. She was walking along the Buckingham Palace. It was already afternoon, but adults and children are still walking along the pavements and seated on the benches. Some were having their group picture taken, some are feeding the birds and couples just walking holding hands all along.

She saw a park cradled by several trees. They were children playing in the playground. They were all running around, riding the swing or taking turns in the slides. She walk towards an empty swing, under a tree, and sat down. She watched the children laughing and playing nearby.

She took a deep breath. _Life is hard. But at least, experiencing difficult things right now would make other problems easier, _she thought. _I don't have to fear life and love anymore._ She rested her head against the chains of the swing.

She was seriously lost in her thoughts and was unaware that a man was walking towards her in the park.

* * *

Harry was walking aimlessly. He has arrived in London last night. He went straight to Hermione's flat only to find out that she was not there. _Where the hell is she_, he thought. He is willing to search the inner and outer skirts of London just to see her again. Last night, he kept calling her phone but her number can't still be contacted. He sighed in frustration. Last night was yet another restless sleep for him. His body is tired, but he can't rest.

This afternoon, Harry had this urge to walk in the Palace. This was one of Hermione's favourite places. She does not care if there are a lot of people and tourist walking around the place. This is the place where the royal family live. This is one of the places where children started to build their dreams of being a prince and princesses someday.

This is one of her favourite places and Harry remembers.

He sat down on a bench and looked at the Palace. He was unmindful of the screaming and laughing children and even the snogging couples, who were only a few feet away.

Harry turned his head and saw the best sight he could possibly see in the last few days. There she was. Seated on swing, only a yard away from him. _Hermione,_ he thought. His heart was caught in his throat.

Hermione felt somebody was staring at her and looked around. And 'lo and behold, it was Harry. _Is he an illusion, have I been thinking about him too much, that he actually manifests in front of me, _she crazily thought.

She removed her eyes away from him and then again stared at him. Hermione closed her eyes and counted until five.

Harry saw her look at him and then looked away_. It's not her, they just looked alike. Is she for real_, he thought. He looked away and closed his eyes. He started to count until five.

After five seconds, Harry glanced at Hermione's direction. Hermione at his. When their eyes met, they knew. This was not a figment of their sub-consciousness. This is the real thing.

Harry smiled and walked towards Hermione.

_Why is he smiling_, Hermione thought. _Run_, was the first thing her instinct told her. You don't want to get hurt again. But she held on the chains of the swing and waited. A child occupied the swing beside her and Harry has to wait for his turn. It took a few swings before the child got tired. Harry held on the swing and sat down beside her.

"It's really you," Harry said.

Hermione glanced at him. "Yes, it's me," she answered quietly.

"I've been looking for you," Harry said. "You have no idea how many planes I have to catch just to find you. And here you are, seated beside me."

"You're looking for me," Hermione asked. What could possibly be the reason, Hermione asked herself. "Why?"

Harry went quiet and shook his head. He smirked.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head again. "You know I have been travelling these days, just to see you. But now that I have seen you, I actually have no idea what to tell you. I told Neville that I have to tell you something, but I can't find the right words."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "I have no idea if I should be flattered that you can't find the right words or be insulted because you can't say anything worth to me."

Hermione was about to stand up and to walk away but Harry reached for her hand. "Don't go. If you do, I don't know if I'll still have the strength to look for you and then deal with not finding you."

Hermione looked at Harry. He looks as if he meant everything he said. He has dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale and thinner than the last time she saw him. She can't tell what happened, but Harry looks like he is really tired.

Hermione took her position back at the swing again. She glanced around, thinking that Ginny may appear around the corner. Harry sensed that she was looking for something or maybe somebody, and he was able to figure that out.

"Ginny's not here," Harry mentioned when he noticed Hermione trying not to look too obvious when looking behind him. "We broke up. Well, she broke up with me."

Hermione was caught unaware by what he said. But pain shot into her and could not help but utter, "so that's why you're here. That's why you're looking for me. Cause' she broke up with you."

This time, Hermione did not hold back. She stood up and walked away. She's so angry. The tears that she was trying to control started to flow. She doesn't care if people will see her crying. It's so humiliating. Harry coming back because he has no more options.

Harry caught up with her and tried to stop her from walking. "Hermione, just listen," he said.

Hermione turned around. "Why do I have to listen to you? How insensitive you could get?"

"Hermione, you don't understand," Harry tried to explain.

But Hermione is sick and tired of hearing hurtful things come out of his mouth. "What is it that I don't understand? That I'm the substitute? Just because you broke up with Ginny, you came running back to me? Just because she chose to let you go, you're going to settle for me? I'm not stupid." She turned around and was about to walk away.

"I was looking for you, because I remembered." Harry answered.

Hermione turned around and looked at him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted so much to have him back in her life. "You remembered what?" she asked sarcastically. "You remembered that I would be available. You remembered that you could always come back to me, no matter what happens?"

"It's not that," Harry started but faltered in the middle of his explanation. _How could I convince her that I am really back?_

"Then what is it Harry," Hermione demanded angrily. "What is it?"

"I remembered you love chocolates," Harry answered immediately.

Hermione was surprised. "You remembered that I love chocolates?"

Harry nodded and walked towards her. "I remembered that you can't fly a broom and I tried teaching you. I remembered that you have a great singing voice. I remembered that you love reading books. I remembered that you suck at playing chess. I remembered you hate divination. I remembered your patronus is an otter."

Hermione blinked. He remembered or did he really, she thought. She's no longer sure. "Surely Harry, you can do better than that. Snooping around, asking other people about me is not going to help you." She started to walk away.

"I remembered teaching you how to wish on an eyelash. I remembered that you were wearing blue green the night we were stranded on our way to Cardiff," Harry continued.

Hermione turned around. _Nobody knew that other than him_.

"I remembered telling you that I would take you to a vacation in Greece with me. I remembered when you took a day off because I was so sick and you stayed with me the whole day and night to watch over me. I remembered when you massage my head, my back, my arms and I would tell you have god-like hands," Harry continued while walking towards Hermione.

Hermione was rooted on the spot. He remembers me. Hermione was crying when Harry finally neared her. Harry wiped away her tears and held her face in his hands.

"I remembered when I asked you to marry me with just a rubber band that I found on the church floor," Harry whispered. "I remembered telling you that I don't want to be empty anymore."

Hermione was crying and said between sobs, "You remember me. You remember me."

Harry hugged Hermione tightly. "I am so sorry."

Hermione was lost for words. She softly whispered, "I thought you would never ever come back."

Harry hugged her tightly, "I'm never going away again. Even if I have to record everything every day, every hour, second and minute, I would, so that I would never ever forget again."

"I would never give up on you," Hermione answered back, burying her sobs on Harry's shoulder.

Harry let Hermione go and looked at her. "Will you marry me again?" he asked. "I don't have anything, nothing. I don't even have a rubber band. All I have is this." Harry placed his hand over his heart. "My heart."

Hermione wiped her tears. "Of course, I would not take anything less." She smiled.

Harry hugged her again. Silent tears fell from his eyes. He was crying but he was the happiest man on earth.

"You know what, there's still something good with all of these?" Harry asked, holding Hermione's chin with his fingers.

"What?" Hermione asked while looking at his green eyes.

"I get to remember and experience falling in love with you again," Harry answered with a smile and inched his lips closer to hers. He kissed her. He kissed her, just as the sun kissed the earth beyond the horizon.

They were unmindful of the adults who were whispering and looking at them. Unmindful of a middle-aged lady wiping her tears away with the moment. Unmindful of the children who were screaming happily in the playground.

Harry slightly pulled away and whispered against her ear before tightly embracing her.

"I love you forever."

* * *

More than nineteen years ago…

In a small playground near the Buckingham palace, there were children running around. A little girl raced towards a vacant swing, but at the same time she reached it, a boy also grabbed the chains of the same swing. They looked at each other.

"I'll give you a push," volunteered the five year old boy. The little girl in pigtails nodded eagerly and sat down. The boy started to push her hard and she was giggling in delight while her toes and tried to reach the sky. After a few swings, the girl slowed down the swing movement.

"It's your turn," the little girl told the boy. The boy sat down on the swing and the girl pushed her with all her might. The little boy was surprised with the girls' strength and he did not forget to tell her when he got off the swing.

"You're strong," said the boy. "How old are you?

The girl smiled and showed her right hand. "I'm five but I'm going to be six in a few days."

"The same age as me. Just turned five last month though," said the boy.

The little boy and the girl sat down on an old bench and watched the sun settle down.

"Look the sun going to kiss the earth," the girl pointed out.

The boy looked at the horizon and laughed, "You have a wild imagination. They're not kissing. The sun just hiding."

They laughed hard and started to watch the ants which were walking in front of them. They followed them on the anthill and inspected the insects. They were laughing really hard while drawing circles with a stick on the ground when the girl's mother called her.

"Hermione, let's go," said the mother.

The little girl stood up and said goodbye to the little boy.

"Hermione's a weird name," said the boy. The girl's forehead creased when they heard the boy's father calling out to him.

"Harry!" called the father and motioning him to get closer.

"Harry is a very common name," countered the girl.

They both laughed with what each other said. The girl picked her book she left on the park bench. Then the boy asked. "Will you be back here?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm going back to France tomorrow. We live there. I just visited my aunt."

Harry nodded. "I'm leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow too. We will visit an old family friend."

Where is that?" asked the girl.

The boy shrugged and shook his head. "My dad says it's very far. Oh well, bye."

"I guess there's no chance we'll see each other again," said the girl and waved goodbye to her new friend.

The boy waved back and went to his father who escorted him back to their car.

Both of them didn't know that they would have all the chances that they could possibly get.

THE END.

**AN. Thank you for those people who have stick with me from beginning to the end. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This story is now finished. See you on my next fic. Hopefully. :)  
**


End file.
